Love and Destiny
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: When a 14 year old girl named Destiny winds up at the Volturi, Alec falls in love. And then the Cullens come. Will they take the beautiful girl away from her dark prince? And why is she covered in crescent shaped scars?
1. Chapter 1

The fire coarsed through me, scorching me from the inside out. I could barely hear my own piercing screams because my heart beat was pounding in my ears. Fast, way too fast. I could hardly breath because of the pain. My nails tore at what I though was my skin, trying to release the fire, but it felt more like I was trying to shred rock. And then, it stopped. Everything stopped. The pain, the fire, my screams....and my heart. The hard thuds ceased, leaving an intense and suspensful silence that seemed almost louder.

I gasped and snapped my eyes open. I was shocked at what I saw....everything. I was in a bright, unfamiliar, windowless room, and I could see the tiny cracks in the wall, every brush stroke that was made to add the beige coloring to the ceiling, the layers of shadows that made some darker than others in the corners .

It looked almost like a hospital room, but because it was so bare, I knew it couldn't be. And a little voice in my head whispered to that I was in a place much worse than any hospital.

A middle-age handsome man with dark red hair and eyes to match leaned against the far wall. His skin was pale, deathly pale, and he had a strong muscular build.

"Ah, you're awake. And my, so beautiful," He hissed in a creepy voice with a strange accent.

"What? Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" My questions tumbled out as fear rose inside of me, like frigid water flooding my body.

"Don't be afraid. Let me explain. My name is Ester, and you are now in Romania," He paused to let it sink in, not offering me any explanation of how I got from New York to Romania.

"I have turned you into a vampire. It may seem crazy, but trust me dear, it is true. You now possess great abilities, such as being incredibly fast and strong, not having to breath or sleep, almost totally indestructible, extreme beauty and grace, heightended senses, and more. Of course, immortality has a dark side. You cannot have children, you will never age or change in any way, you will always have the urge to kill. To drink blood. It will torture you, cause you excrutating pain if you don't, and if you don't stay with me, others will take the blood and you won't be able ot have it. I'll get you some in a minute. And some vampires have special talents. Mine is to tell what others are and what human's would be if they were a vampire. I picked you to become a vampire because I knew your power would be that everyone loves you when they meet you, they have the urge to protect you and be with you, and because you were so beautiful even as a human." He said as horror struck me, then yelled something in a foreign language, startling me. The door opened, and a shadowy figure threw an unconscious women in the small room. Her scent engulfed me, and the next thing I knew I had sucked the life right out of her pretty, peaceful face.

I gagged and almost screamed. "Shh, it's okay," Ester said in his chilling voice by my side at the speed of light, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the corpse.

"You are so young, just old enough actually. Happy 14th birthday, Destiny." He said, pulling a sheet off a tall mirror. I gasped at the girl that stared back at me in the mirror. There is no way it's me. I've always been pretty, one of the prettiest at my school, but now I am drop dead gorgeous.

I am still very short and petite, but my chest is fuller. My soft pink lips are now rose red and a bit fuller. My pin straight golden hair now curls into elegant spirals at the end, with light pink highlights running through it that I got for my 14th birthday party (which, if today is my birthday, I got them three days ago, and my party should be tomorrow) that must be permanent now. I have always had pale skin, but it is deathly pale now, blemish free like it's always been. My gorgeous pale green eyes are now....red. Crimson. Bright and shining and totally sinister, their evilness enhanced by a thick frame of black lashes.

"What happened to me?" I asked in my quiet voice, which had an unnatural musical tone to it now.

"I told you, vampirism comes with extreme beauty. Now, I would like you to meet Sasha, she will show you around and well explain things to you." Ester said with a smile that made goosebumps appear on my arm (vampires can get goosbumps?).

I hadn't even see the tall, Italian girl enter the room. Her cinnamon skin had a pale palor, her dark hair reached her waist, and if her eyes weren't red I bet they would be almost black.

She didn't say anything as we made our way down a long, musky, dark corridor at a speed that was scary yet amazingly fun, but as soon as we entered a small dimly lit vacant chamber she whispered, "Welcome to Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

" I can't believe he would get someone so young," She shook her head incredulously and then continued. "There are about thirty of us right now. We go into battle every three days, and all the time in between we train. If we lose a battle, we don't get blood. If we win, we feast on the humans. So we must do good. Every battle causes us to lose some, especially if we actually lose, but we get into fights amongst ourselves. I don't think that will be a problem for you, since I heard what your power is and, wow, I can feel the affects of it," She said.

"Well I'm Sasha, as you know, I am 22, and I don't have a power. He just decided to change me for no reason. Maybe to take my happiness away, since I had a loving husband, a little boy, and had just gotten an amazing journalism job in Paris. But tell me about yourself," She said with a fake smile that didn't touch her eyes, which, even though they were evil looking, were sad and laced with pain and made me want to cry.

"My name is Destiny and I'm 14. I had two sisters, I think, and I lived in New York with my mom, but my dad lived in Califronia. I, um, well.. I was a ballet dancer, and probably would have gotten a scholarship for it, if I hadn't been thrown into this. I don't really remember much, it's hard." I admited as I raced through my new, advanced brain, sifting through the muggy human memories..

"That happens. We don't like looking back at human memories because they are so foggy compared to our new vision. And we forget unless we force ourselves to remember. Most don't care enough to try, most here have given up hope and prefer not to remember happiness. But remembering David and Andres is all that gets me through the days," She said as she opened two heavy doors that lead into a bright room, where other pale and beautiful vampires were doing things from practicing fighting, to working on their powers. Huge, heavy vampires were stationed at the one set of metal doors, guarding it I guess, trapping everyone in here, making sure no one ran away from this nightmare.

My eyes widened, and panic sunk in.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been at this repulsive place for 3 horrible years now. Surprisingly, I am one of the best because my power makes the others not want to hurt me. They come close, but just as they are about to do something, my power takes affect and they reach out, stroking my hair or face, and then I rip their head off. Sometimes they become very protective, turning on their own team mates in my defense, and after they have killed some, I kill them. It's easy, but I have been in real battles. My arms and part of my neck is covered in hideous vampire bite mark scars that mar my otherwise perfect features. I was actually a good fighter though because of my speed, so I won. And Sasha always had my back.

The times we happened to lose and weren't allowed to have blood were terrible. We wouldn't go back into battle for a while because we had to rebuild numbers, and we wouldn't get blood until right before the battle to boost our strength.

Ester loves me, and has actually asked me to be his mate though he is like 30, but I refuse, and I think he sees me as a daughter now. Sasha should have been killed by now by the guards since most of us don't even stay a year here, but she is a very good fighter, the best female, and every time he was about to kill her, we would lose and he would decide to keep her in case the next batch of newborns weren't skilled fighters. She was so unlucky. All she wanted was to die, to leave this life of emotional pain and suffering, and they wouldn't kill her, and vampires have such a strong sense of survival that our bodies don't let us just give up in a fight.

We've been on a winning streak though, and I'm scared. Sasha is everything to me, I have no reason to stay "alive" without her. She's sort of like a mother to me, and if she goes I know I won't be able to stay here, but rumor has it that today is the day they guards will "take out the trash", which is a guard term for kill the older ones.

I stared up at my 5" 8" best friend (she's 5 inches taller than me) with fright. She looked down and smiled at me, that caring, loving, motherly smile that always makes me picture the human life she led with her husband David that she described as even taller than her with curly black hair and light brown eyes that could melt your heart and skin that matched hers. Andres, their 1 year old, looked like a total combination of each of them, David's hair color, her texture, David's eyes, her lips, David's bone structure, her nose, and their skin tone.

The love and longing in her eyes when she spoke of them was almost unbearable.

"It's okay, I'll be okay," She whispered with her fading Italian accent. She has an uncanny ability to guess my thoughts, but she doesn't have a power, Ester would know if she did.

I nodded and put on my best fake smile. She smiled back, but hers was just as much of a phony as mine. She's scared too.


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed. I had smelled the sickly sweet smoke, and I knew immediately what was going on. I had run in, and saw them rip her head off. Sasha's head. I saw the fear in her eyes, and heard her whisper, "I love you David," Before they took her life.

"How could you?!" I yelled at Ester, the fiery hot anger flashing through me.

"Calm down, Destiny." He said, grabbing my upper arms. I flung him backwards with more force than I have ever used before. He flew across the large room, and the guards ran to his side immediately to help. I saw my chance. I fled, flying out the heavy doors that were never locked because locks can't stop a vampire. I zoomed in a random direction, zigzagging through the dense foilage.

I heard fast paced footsteps behind me, catching up, and I knew I couldn't afford to turn around for even a single glance, so I sniffed the damp air. I didn't smell the guards or Ester, instead I smelt the other newborns. They were escaping too.

I ran, not sure of where I was running, and after a while I didn't hear or smell anymore vampires. I became afraid then, because I was on my own, and I had a feeling Ester had left out some big things when he was explaining vampirism to me, and to all of us.

I ran into some unfortunate hikers and had a large lunch.

I soon found myself inside a small ancient looking town. There wasn't very many people on the streets, and I soon found myself sitting on the edge of a large fountain, waiting for nothing I guess.

After about an hour, I smelt another vampire. It wasn't hard to see her, leading a group of humans, wearing a bright red, revealing dress and strappy high heels, her dark hair splaying across her pronounced collarbone and high shoulders.

Her eyes widened when she saw me. I could tell she was analyzing me, looking at how young I appear, observing the battle scars.

"Hello, I'm Hiedi. Do you have a meeting with the Volturi, sweetie?" She asked to me as if I was six years old in a tone too low for humans to hear.

"I'm Destiny, and, um, what is a Volturi?" My face was probably a question mark, the term so unfamiliar.

"You don't know of the Volturi?" She asked in astonishment. "Come, I will explain on our way." She said, placing her arm around me and gesturing for her human group to follow us.

"The Volturi are the royal family of vampires. They don't necessarily control the vampire world, they just punish any who do not follow the one main rule that breaks down into many different parts: keep the secret. The guard, a section of the Volturi that protect our three masters and goes into battle against others, is made up of many vampires with unique talents," We were walking down dark corridors now, reminding me so much of that hell I had just came from it made me tremble a bit. She didn't notice though, and kept talking. "I am the fisher and the bait. I reel humans in, they all think they are taking an exclusive tour right now, and then we eat them. Simple, really," We walked through a bright modern lobby area with a human sitting at a desk, her plaque reading Lindsey-- Secretary.**(a/n sadly, Gianna did not survive:[...)**

"Does she know?" I whispered. Heidi nodded.

"She wants to become one doesn't she?" I asked in horror. She nodded again and said, "But we might just have her for dessert someday," with a somewhat evil smile.

"You are so young," She remarked when I didn't say anything, "How old exactly?"

"The day my transformation was complete was my 14th birthday." I said, feeling self-conscious of my small seemingly underdeveloped body.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she opened the two humongous doors that led into a large, extravagant room. Nobody noticed me at first, just dug in. The human's screams are etched into my memory forever.

But once it was over and the bodies were dragged away and everyone left, the leader it seemed since he was sitting in the largest, center throne, turned his full attention on me.

"Who do we have her Heidi?" He asked, his thin papery skin crinkling as he smiled.

"This is Destiny. She is only fourteen, Master." She told him.

"Well hello Destiny. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. Fourteen? Only fourteen?," He murmured, ghosting towards me.

"Touch my hand dear," He told me, extending his arm, palm toward me.

"Aro's power is to read every thought you have ever had with just a touch." Hiedi told me. I reached out and brushed my hand against his. His hand locked down in a firm grip, holding mine in place. For the first couple seconds, there wasn't much, but after a while, his face twisted in pain and sadness.

The distant look disappeared from his eyes and he said, "Well, you certainly have a lot to tell my brothers and my family. Come, let us go to the party room, perhaps you will consider joining my family after you have met them all. Hiedi call everyone in there."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Aro and I set out at once, we were still last to arrive in the scarlet room with plush white couches, a flat screen TV, and soft music playing in the background.

Aro took me around, showing me off like his new pretty little doll, introducing me first to his brothers, Marcus and Caius, then to the wives who fussed over me since I was the youngest vampire since the immortal children, which they had to explain to me. I met Afton and Chesea, husband and wife, the only remaining couple on the guard, and Renata, who was fidgety and jittery and stuck to Aro's side like a shadow.

He introduced me to Felix and Dimitri, both of which took an immediate liking to me and began treating me like a little sister.

They are the ones that introduced me to Jane.

"Hey Jane! Jane, look at Aro's new favorite," Dimitri said with a smirk, which he regretted a moment later as he writhed on the floor in agony. Felix explained what Jane's power was- to make you feel like you are in the utmost pain, like acidic burning basically, when it's really all in your head- and I gulped.

"Hello, I am Jane," The petite girl with the long black cloack and short dark hair said to me with a flash of her somewhat pointed white teeth.

"I'm Destiny, it's wonderful to meet you," I said with a genuine smile.

"So I hear you're only fourteen. My brother and I are only 15. I'll introduce you to him when he gets back, he's been out taking care of some problems in France recently," She said with a roll of her eyes and I laughed though I wasn't sure what was funny. All I know is that I need to get on this girl's good side.

"Yes, my 14th birthday was the day my transformation was complete. So what's it like here, I mean do you enjoy it?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

Jane and I bonded immediately, both of us young girls with a troubled past.

About half an hour after we had started talking, she suddenly yelled, "Alec! Alec come meet Destiny!"

I turned around and came face to face with a gorgeous dark angel. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with his rosy lips, his eyes were a deep burgundy and actually very sexy looking, and his glossy black hair was long and made him look mysterious. He was about a foot taller than me, and had a lanky build, but I could definitely see some major abs straining against the fabric of the shirt underneath his dark cloak, which he took off and laid it on the back of a couch.

"Hello Destiny, I am Alec," He said, kissing my hand. I giggled like a little school girl and so did Jane, obviously not used to having her brother do that.

"Jane dear, come here for a second!" Aro called, and Jane loped off like a loyal puppy, leaving Alec and I alone.

Conversation with us picked up immediately though, and it seemed like we covered a wide variety of subjects in very little time.

"Destiny is a beautiful name," He said after a while.

"Oh, thank you," I said, distracted by his heart-breaking smile.

"A beautiful name for an amazingly beautiful girl," He said, and I giggled. He began saying something else, but at that moment Aro said, "Attention, attention all! Destiny would like to share with you her story, in which she will warn us of some trouble that maybe be starting right under our noses!" A murmur swept across the room as Aro came and grabbed my hand pulling me toward a center couch. I grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him with me. The smile that lit up his face when I did that was radiant and made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't felt like this since I was human, and I barely remember that anymore.

Everyone took a seat around the front center couch I sat on with Aro on one side and Alec on the other, Alec's hand still intertwined with mine.

"Where do I begin?" I turned and asked Aro.

He smiled. "The beginning of your time in hell would be nice."

"Okay, well Ester found me 3 days before my 14th birthday, which is why I have these pink highlights in my hair, they were for my party. Ester kept a bunch of us in Romania, in a large building type thing. We went into battle every 3 days, and I don't even know why. He told us that the others would take all the blood if we didn't, that we wouldn't have any, and I believed him at first, but after a couple years I had my doubts. Everyone loved me there, that is my power, people love me and feel protective of me as soon as they see me, but my best friend and sister by heart was Sasha. She meant the world to me and actually saved my life several times, one of those times being when Ester got angry after I refused to be his mate," I shivered, and Alec growled.

"I was one of the best fighters, small and fast, and my power would cause my opponents to forget they were suppose to want to kill me and instead they would feel protective and sometimes turn on their own in my defense. Sasha was the oldest, and I was the second oldest but Ester loved me like a daughter, I knew he could never get rid of me. But he had no attachment to Sasha. He killed her. I hated him for it. _**HATED HIM**_. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to rip his head off, take his life like he took hers!!" I was shaking with anger until Alec began rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"I fled as soon as I got the chance, and ended up here," I finished.

"She didn't even know what the Volturi was!" Hiedi chimed in.

"Destiny, we would love if you stayed here with us, and maybe even joined the guard. Your fighting skills could be used if we have to clean up again." He said and though I had no idea what he meant by clean up again, I was happy to have a place to stay and gladly accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

****THREE WEEKS LATER****

"Alec?" I called out, stepping out of my room. My dark prince was by my side immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Yes, beautiful?" He asked in his deep, seductive voice.

"I just wanted to see where you were." I said with a smile. How did I get so lucky? Alec is charming, sweet, funny, and gorgeous, and he is mine. All mine.

"The humans should be here soon," He reminded me. I smiled broader. I didn't necessarily like killing, but I loved blood.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" He said randomly as we slowly made our way down the hallway, hand in hand.

I giggled. "No, but I did know that you are." I said and he pushed me into a dark corner.

"I love you," He whispered.

**Alec POV**

"I love you," I whispered without thinking. Before I could stutter out some ridiculous excuse for saying it, she whispered back, "I love you too, for all eternity." God, eternity has never looked so good.

Destiny is gorgeous and sweet, kind to everyone, caring and understanding. She gets me like no one else does, and just because I have an evil power she doesn't just assume I'm evil. She's my angel.

I leaned in and lightly placed my lips on hers. She tasted so sweet. The delicate kiss soon turned into more, both of us taken over by human instincts that have been buried for so long. I pushed her closer to me by the small of her back, and then rather than lean down to her, I lifted her up to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands twined into my hair.

Our tongues somehow ended up fighting for dominance. How did a little peck turn into so much more? My pale hands roamed her body without my telling them to, playing with the hem of her shirt, feeling her soft skin.

The scent of humans englufed both of us at the same time, and the need for blood was probably the only thing that could have stopped us then. Her legs came off of me, and I set her back down. We both laughed awkwardly at how out of hand things had gotten.

I put my arm around her waist and we went down to the main chamber.

The snickers that came from Dimitri and Felix gave away that they had heard our "make-out session" and they thought it was hilarious.

We fed, and it always pained me to see those bright red eyes on Destiny's otherwise angelic face. I can just picture the stunning pale green she had said they used to be.

I grabbed her arm, tracing delicately the crescent scars that overlapped each other all the way up to her neck. I hated it. I wanted to kill anyone who had ever done this to such a sweet girl.

"It's ok, it's nothing," She said, jerking her hand back. She rarely ever talked about her time in the newborn army now. Her face becomes twisted in agony when she's reminded which is why she hates it when I stare at her scars.

"Desi!" Jane called out, using her cute little nickname for her new best friend. I've always been Jane's only friend, but just like with me, Destiny never made assumptions about Jane (though the assumptions would have probably been true) and they have bonded greatly.

"Desi, come shopping with me today!" Jane said, not asking more demanding. Jane? Shopping? What happened to my evil, torturous sister? Who is this sweet, girly girl? I like her much better.

Destiny looked up at me, longing buried in those crimson depths, and I knew she wanted to stay with me just as much as I wanted to stay with her. But I had things I needed to discuss with Aro, things that I didn't want her to know about just yet.

"Go ahead, I'll count the seconds till you get back," I whispered, and though it sounded cheezy, it was true. She smiled her gorgeous smile, and stretched up to kiss me. I met her halfway, and this kiss was short but very, very sweet.

Jane dragged her away, and as soon as I couldn't hear them chattering away anymore, I went up to Aro.

"Master, are you planning on extending and invitation to the Cullens to come here?" I demanded to know.

"I am not extending an invitation, I am begging them to train us to fight them. It has been a long time, and I don't think our guard can handle this problem if we just use you. We must split into two groups, one will have all of the guard that has offensive abilities, and another with the physical fighters and the ones with defensive abilities. Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen coven, has experience with newborns. I would like him to train us to fight them." He explained to me, enunciating each syllable as if I was a child.

"Why can't Destiny teach us?" For the first time since I joined the Volturi, I felt as if I had been left out of the planning, like everyone just forgot to tell me everything.

"I have already discussed the matter with her. She isn't a logical choice as a trainer because she always depended on her size and speed and power to help her during a fight. She couldn't teach someone like Felix or Dimitri." He seemed exasperated with me, and his eyes kept roaming away as if he had more important things to do.

I glared at him and asked in clenched teeth, "What if they try to make Destiny like them?" This got his attention. His head jerked to me. I kept talking, trying to persuade him out of the decision.  
"She is so sweet and caring, she would jump at the chance to not have to take human life. And if they convinced her, she would go back with them and train herself. She wouldn't want to be here anymore, she would be afraid of slipping up when we all fed." He seemed unsure for a second, his eyes were shifty, but after a minute of silent thought, he stared right at me and said, "I am inviting the Cullens and that is final. I highlt doubt that Destiny will want to drink disgusting animal blood after she tries it."

I growled and turned sharply on my heel, my black cloak billowing behind me as I stormed out angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Dear Carlisle,

It has been so long, my old friend. I hope we can forgive and forget about the unfortunate incident that took place so many years ago. It was really just one large misunderstanding.

I send you this letter in my time of need. The world has once again become threatened by newborn armies. One young girl escaped from a large army in Romania, her name is Destiny. She survived three whole years in that army, and she is barely 14! She is gorgeous, really, and her power is much like that of Didyme's...

To get to the point, we are in need of one of your coven member's abilities. I recall you telling me of the time Jasper spent in the newborn armies, he was very skilled from what I remember. We do not have time to deal with this alone. I am asking that Jasper, and the rest of your coven if you like, come to Volterra and train my guard. We will send two groups out, one with offensive powers and one with defensive powers and physical powers. I will provide you with additional information if you decide to come. I would have called, but if you are still upset about our misunderstanding I wouldn't want to force you to speak with me.

Please help, friend, we are all begging you.

Love,

Aro

P.S. If you do decide to come, please do not try to convert Destiny to your abnormal eating habits. My precious Jane has become quite close to her, and Alec is in love with her. It is quite cute.

Please and Thank You.

Carlisle read the letter aloud. I was frozen in shock. From what Jasper said, the newborn wars left the whole vampire world scared and in panic. Even though these wars are on a totally diferent continent, I know it could still affect us to have them raging on.

And that girl, Destiny. Barely 14. Almost 5 years younger than I was. And she survived 3 years in that army. I feel bad for her. Jasper said most were killed after their first year, and some couldn't even last that long emotionally and mentally.

Renesmee, who stopped aging a couple months ago at age 17, stared wide eyed at all of us, then snuggled further into Jacob, who told her of his imprint on her a little before she stopped aging.

"A beautiful and lovable girl? Fall in love with Alec? Befriend Jane? Either she is an evil genius, or a total idiot!" Emmett said. Of course that would be the only thing he got out of the letter.

"Let those snobby leeches deal with it on their own. If they are as high and mighty as they try so hard to make us think, they can handle it." Jacob sneered.

"She survived three years? And she's only 14? Impossible.." Jasper muttered.

"Oh, the poor girl.." Esme whispered.

"Guys! Stop! The future is changing so rapidly as each of you change your mind on what is to be done! It's hurting my head! Jasper should get to choose. He is the one that would have to train them." Alice said. All eyes shifted to Jasper. He seemed uncomfortable with the attention.

"I have to go. The vampire world can't survive another newborn epidemic. And I have got to meet this girl.." Jasper said. For the briefest second, jealousy flashed through Alice's topaz eyes. Alice? Jealous? No, Alice never gets jealous of other girls. It must have been something else, pity maybe. Yes, that's it, Alice is feeling bad for the girl. Just like me.

"I'll call Aro," Carlisle said, looking like he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He made his way back to the house, which was surrounded by Canadian wilderness, and the laughter and talk that once filled the frigid air of our small outdoor gathering was replaced by stony silence as we imagined what was to come in our near future.

**Carlisle POV**

"Hello Aro, it's Carlisle." I spoke into the reciever.

"Carlisle! I'm so glad you called!" His cheery voice replied. I rolled my eyes; Aro is putting on his white hat, as Vladimir and Stefan had once said.

"Yes, well, I have discussed your letter with my family," I emphasized the word family.

"And?"

"Jasper would be happy to train your guard. I think we will all be joining him."

"Ah, splendid, I can't wait to check up on little Renesmee."

"She's not so little anymore, my friend. She's 17 already, and she's a full vampire now." We were all very upset when she stopped aging. Renesmee didn't know it, but Rose and Bella cried together. I think they had been hoping that somehow she would turn human instead of vampire, but the mortal genes just weren't strong enough.

"Oh my! Well, she still fascinates me. Anyways, we will send 9 tickets soon. I would send one for the dog, but I'm afraid tensions would certainly be high, and well, we don't want any harm to come to him," He sounded as if he wouldn't really mind if one of his guard took a bite at our beloved Jacob.

"I understand. When should we arrive?"

"Would next week be possible?" He asked, shocking me by how soon he expected us to be there.

"Of course," I said. He went on to fill me in about our transportation and exactly who would be picking us up. No surprise, it was Felix.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Destiny!" He said, speaking of her as if she is his new toy that he wants to show off to the world; make everyone envious that they don't have her.

"Ah, she certainly must be something if Alec, dark and quiet Alec, fell in love with her," I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, she is positively stunning. She can't wait to meet you all either, especially Jasper since he has gone through similar things she has. I think what she really wants is to see another that has been through the same traumatizing experiences she has living a normal life. And the scars bother her. I think she also wants to see a happy, normal vampire that is scarred up like she is. It's sad really," He sighed. I was surprised. Aro did not talk of this girl like he talks of Jane and Alec. He talks of her as if he really cares, like he wants to get to know her. How odd.

"We will do what we can to help. See you soon, brother, goodbye,"

"Goodbye, and thank you so much!" The line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny POV**

The Cullens are arriving today. Aro says they are a very nice coven, and much different then most. Alec said that they are weird, and Jane agreed. Excitement pulsed through my veins as we waited. I could hear them, all nine of them. It was a bit intimidating.

Felix walked in first, followed by a tall man with creamy white skin and golden hair holding hands with a motherly looking lady with caramel hair and a delicate body.

Behind them was a tall muscular guy with curly black hair and a dimply smile, his arm slung around a totally gorgeous tall blond girl, her high defined cheekbones and curvy body (both of which had just begun developing when I was changed) caused envy to rush through me.

Behind her was a boyish bronze haired boy with his arm around the waist of a pretty brunette who caused another rush of jealousy to run through me.

Trailing behind them was a sweet looking girl with curly bronze hair and a slender body, looking much like a combination of the two in front of her.

A small pixie like girl pranced in, short and petite like me, but with high cheekbones and a much more developed body, and spiky black hair. She seemed to be pulling the man behind her, who was tall and lean, with blond wavy hair. His muscled body was fierce, and he seemed to calculate every move around him. But the thing I really noticed was the scars, the crescent scars that overlapped each other all over his neck and disappeared down into his blue cotton shirt

Another thing I noticed about all of them was their strange and beautiful topaz eyes (except for the sweet bronze haired girl, she had a very odd shade of chocolaty brown eyes).

"Ah, Carlisle, it's been so long!" Aro crowed.

"Much too long, my friend." The golden haired one said politely.

"You have such a beautiful coven! And look here, little Renesmee! It's so great to see you again!" He said to the sweet bronze haired girl.

She put on a dazzling smile and said in a sugary voice, "Hello Aro. Thank you for inviting us. Italy is amazing."

Aro beamed.

"Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice" He greeted each one with a nod of his head and I matched the names with the faces so I wouldn't forget.

"And Jasper, thank you so very much for agreeing to train my guard." He said to the scarred up blonde.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I just don't think our world could survive another newborn massacre." Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you again. And now, I would like you all to meet our newest member," Aro announced. Alec, who had been standing protectively in front of me with his arm around my waist, pushed me forward.

They all gasped.

"Yes, yes, I know, so young and so gorgeous." Aro sighed happily.

I felt awkward with their staring, so I decided to smile and say something. "Hello, I'm Destiny. It's nice to finally meet you."

Renesmee, as Aro had called her, came up to me. Alec stiffened.

"Hi Destiny! I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. My aunt Alice can see the future, and she said that you and I are going to be the best of friends!" She smiled and I smiled back. Such a sweet girl.

Just then, Jane bursted through the large oak doors. Marcus and Caius, who had been barely noticeable slumped in their thrones, sat up straight as she entered the room, as if the leaders of the Volturi themselves were scared of the small girl. It was funny actually.

"Jane, look! The Cullens have arrived!" Aro said.

She turned and with a slightly sinister smile said in her sickly sweet voice, "Welcome to Volterra."

Then she turned to me.

"Desi!" She squealed.

"Jane!" I rushed to meet her. Jane has been taking care of some small problems a few cities away for the past couple of days, but we really are best friends, and we missed each other.

We hugged tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I said, squeezing her tighter.

"I missed you too! Nothing is ever fun anymore without you!"

We turned, hand in hand, to face the Cullens again. They were staring in total astonishment. Emmett's, I think, jaw had dropped.

"Best friends..." Aro said eerily, looking like a major creeper.  
Nessie looked at Jane as if she had a secret grudge against her. Not too surprising, Jane does have a tendancy to make enemies easily.

"Alec, would you mind showing the Cullens to their rooms?" Aro asked, not even bothering to mention me since I go where Alec goes.

"Yes, Master." Alec said. I had started calling Aro "master" recently, just because everyone else does and it catches on.

We took Rosalie and Emmett to their room first, and then Alice and Jasper, and then headed toward Edward and Bella's room.

"Well, Alec, you have finally gotten a girl. I'm very happy for you." Edward said.

"Thank you very much." Alec said, smiling down at me, and swooping in for a little kiss. I giggled.

"Renesmee, I hope you don't mind, but you will be rooming with me." I said to her, a little afraid that she wouldn't want to.

"Hey, call me Nessie! And no of course I don't mind!" She said and I laughed. I really like her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alec POV**

It has been a week since the Cullens arrived, and Destiny still has no idea that they aren't like us. She is developing a bond with the half-human freak, and I hate it.

I knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in!" Her sweet voice called.

I rushed to her side, tickling her and making her laugh.

"Lets do something today, we haven't had enough time together since the Cullens arrived."

"I can't, Nessie is taking me hunting today. She says her family hunts differently and that's why her and her families eyes are different and beautiful." My eyes widened in panic. She was going to try to make MY Destiny like them. I had to be the one to explain it to her,

"I'll take you hunting, and I'll tell you about their eating habits. And I'll explain why Nessie's eyes are brown, I know you've been wondering." I tempted her, calling the thing Nessie for her sake.

She agreed, and quickly canceled her plans with a disspointed Renesmee.

I explained to Aro where we were going, and then off we went.

I told her that how they killed didn't really affect their eye color, so we ran for a while, laughing and talking, and then fed upon some unfortunate victims.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked her sweet, twinkling voice.

"The Cullens... They aren't like the rest of us. You see, Carlisle has always had a great opposition to taking human life. In fact, he has never even tasted human blood," Here she gasped.

"He has survived off the blood of animals for 300 years, and so have the rest of them, but for not so long. I had to be the one to explain this to you, because they make it sound like the right thing to do, they would have made you feel so guilty. But taking humans is our nature, there is no reason to go against that. And animal blood will never completely satisfy you, you will always want human, and it tastes awful anyways," I shuddered at the memory of the one and only time I tried animal blood.

"Alec, you can't honestly think taking humans is the right thing to do..." She said, looking so innocent and child-like, speaking in only a low whisper.

"It's not right, necessarily, but it is what we were meant for. Now don't you want to know why Renesmee's eyes are so different?" I asked, trying to take her mind off of it. It worked and she nodded eagerly.

I had already prepared what I was going to say, and it was the truth, I had memorized the Cullen's story.

"The Cullens have a very interesting past. Edward was changed over a hundred years ago, and then Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper escaped from the newborn armies, and met Alice. Together, they found the Cullens. And just in case you hadn't figured it out already, Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the immediate future." I paused, letting what I had already said sink in.

"What about Bella and Renesmee?" She asked.

"That's where the interesting part comes in. Edward met Bella when she was human nearly 13 years ago. They fell in love, human and vampire. Their love story is long and complicated, but here is a brief overview. Edward and Bella met, Edward nearly killed her, another vampire nearly killed Bella, Jasper nearly killed Bella at her 18th birthday party when she got a paper cut, Edward left her, Bella met a pack of shape-shifters, who are much like werewolves, one of which fell in love with her.

Edward nearly killed himself when he thought she died, she risked her life to save him, and got sentenced to eternal damnation by Aro. Edward and the dog fought for Bella, they played dirty, and in the end Edward got her. He proposed, and they got married, while she was still human. They went on their honeymoon, and, er, made love, though she was still mortal," She gasped again.

"And Bella got pregnant with Renesmee." Another gasp.

"She conceived her, and nearly died, saved by vampire venom though. Renesmee was half human and half vampire, and stopped aging several months ago, the vampire genes dominating the human ones. We still aren't quite sure why her eyes remain brown, which are the color Bella's were. The wolf that fell in love with Bella imprinted on Renesmee, which means he is bonded to her for life. Now they live with a pack of mutts as one big happy family, feasting on bunnies and doing good deeds." I said with a bit of sarcasm at the end. Destiny's eyes were wide and in awe.

I had memorized this story before the Cullens even arrived, so it had rolled off my tongue easily as we ran through unfamiliar forests, but I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. We suddenly broke through the trees into a very large clearing with a huge warehouse looking building sitting in the center. No windows and one door, the place looked old and abandoned, and it smelt of rotting corpses.

It was odd to me, of course, but I looked over at Destiny and saw pain and agony all over her face, and torture coming from her red eyes. She began taking short, shallow breaths, gasping almost, and she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Des? Woah, Des what's wrong?" I asked as she nearly collapsed on the ground, my arms shooting out to catch her and hold her upright, pressed up against me.

**Destiny POV**

I slowly made my way to the large building. Also known as hell. The place had a terrible smell and I wasn't sure if it had always been there and I had just never noticed. The door was rusted, but with my strength I flung it open easily.

It was dark and musky inside. I was overcome by flashbacks of my years spent here as I took a step inside.

"What is this place?" Alec asked as he came to stand by my side. I was about to answer, to tell him this is where I lost my life and humanity, when I saw a pair of bright red eyes gleam out of the darkness.

"Destiny?" A creepy voice hissed out. I froze.

"E-es-ester?" A dark figure emerged from the darkness. Ester was exactly how I remembered him, of course, but his eyes seemed eviler, and for some reason he seemed more powerful now, though he had lost his newborns.

"I have missed you Destiny. And who do we have here, a mate?" Ester leaned towards us, his eyes on Alec.

"Th-this is Alec, yes he is my mate," I stuttered out. I shouldn't have said that. Ester shot forward, his arms extended. I screamed. But Alec has had a millenia of training in the guard, and he had Ester in a head lock in a milisecond. Ester let out a high, crazed cackle.

"Destiny, I am shocked, you didn't even introduce me!" Ester said, and I was sure he was insane, but out of fear I introduced them.

"Uhm, Ester, this is my mate, Alec Volturi, and Alec this is Ester, my creator," So many foul words had played through my mind in that second I had though of how to introduce Ester, but creator was what came out.

Alec growled, and Ester said, "Oh a member of the Volturi? He-he-he, how cute!" A dark mist began to trail along the floor and up Ester's leg, engulfing him. He got a blank stare in his widening eyes, and his hands strained against Alec's arms blindly. I was so thankful for Alec's gift.

"Kill him Alec, just kill him. Please," I sobbed. As I looked around, I could see the familiar places where Sasha and I had created memories. I missed her so much.

I heard his head shred off, and winced, remembering the sound on Sasha. The smell of smoke filled the air.

"Don't worry, he's gone," I heard Alec say distantly, wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Sasha," I whispered.

"I'm so, so, sorry," He whispered back, soothing me. There were bodies all over the floor, dead and rotting. They are what created the smell.

"Come on, Des, lets go. I don't like it here," He pulled me along by my hand. I felt like I wasn't in control of my own body, so I let him guide me. I turned around just before we disappeared into the wall of trees to see the place burning, collapsing to the ground.

We were soon running back the way we came.

We came into another clearing after a while, but this one was beautiful and enchanting. A crystal waterfall flowed into a small pond, surrounded by green grass and long wildflowers.

There were a few large, moss covered rocks, and we took a seat on one, leaning over and observing the pretty colorful fish that swam by.

"Do you want to talk about it? About her?" Alec asked after a long time of sitting there in comfortable silence. I knew what he was talking about.

"Sometimes I wonder if she would be mad that I didn't make some kind of deal with Ester, didn't try to keep her safe. I wonder what she would say if she came back now."

"She wouldn't be mad, I know that. She would tell you how much she misses you and loves you, and that she is happy you're happy and probably that she wants you to move on and not feel so depressed about her. From what you've told me, Sasha was caring and fun-loving, she wouldn't want you to be constantly depressed over her. I know I don't." His voice calmed and soothed me, and the words themselves were exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I love you." I said, turning around and kissing him.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." He said, and before I even registered what was happening, our tongues were wrestling again.

And out here in the middle of no where, there was nothing to stop us. It was just me and him and this hot passion that wasn't going to die anytime soon. I had a feeling things were about to get very spicy.

**Authors Note: In the next chapter, you'll see why it's rated T;)**


	10. Chapter 10

We somehow ended up on the sweet smelling grass next to the large boulder. I couldn't see or feel anything other than Alec, and that was the way I liked it. His cool, soft hands caressed my stomach underneath my shirt, and before long, the shirt was lying on the damp grass beneath us. It was hard and a bit frustrating trying to undue the buttons on his red shirt while keeping our lips in contact, and I gave up after a couple buttons, ripping the whole thing. The buttons popped off and fell around me, but he didn't seem to care.

I loved the feeling of our bare skin rubbing against each other. This is how we should be.

"Oh Alec," I gave a small moan that seemed to encourage him, give him more confidence. His pale fingers played with the top of my jeans, and soon all of our clothing was in a pile next to us. It was so passionate, so beautiful, so...amazing. Perfect in every way.....**(Let's keep it PG people, hahah)**

We layed there together for a very long time, through the whole night, just reveling in the high that making love had brought us. When morning came, we finally got dressed again, and the sun was able to peak through the dark gray clouds, and rainbow diamonds played across both of our skin.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Alec whispered, stroking my hair.

"I love you," Was my response.

He got serious then, rising up and pulling me with him to stand next to the enchanting blue pond. And then something totally unexpected happened. He got down on one knee, and said, "Destiny Avery Brooks, you are the most important thing in my life. I never knew love until you came into my life. I know I will love you forever. You are my destiny. Will you marry me?"

**Ok I know they haven't known each other for that long but just go along with it ok? Hahah thanks. Please review, it's the only thing that motivates me!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, but this is not a new chapter. I would like you to read it though. I have gotten 4 reviews. That's it! I know you guys should be able to do better! I want at least 10! Please! I'm going through some really tough time with my boyfriend... He cheated on me with my best friend... I'm in so much pain right now, the tears just won't stop... Writing is my only escape, and the reviews keep me motivated. So please, help me through this, REVIEW!:) :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is for Chay2193!! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH! Thanks for the reviews, they made me laugh and feel good! **

**Destiny POV**

"Will you marry me?" Alec whispered, and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes widened, and the whole world stopped spinning. And I did what any girl would do if an insanely gorgeous, sweet, funny, and caring vampire was down on one knee asking her to marry him. I squealed and said, "Yes!"

I launched myself at him, and he barely had time to straighten up. He caught me, and swung me around in a circle, my hair flailing wildly around us as I let out a high-pitched joyous laugh. He set me back down, and we had the sweetest moment ever, both of us just standing there staring into each others eyes. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Forever?" I whispered.

"Forever." He agreed. Hand in hand, we made our way back to Volterra.

We were greeted by Heidi, who giggled and winked at me, and I had a weird feeling they knew what had happened. Alec lead me to his room, and out onto his stone balcony that overlooks the Volturi garden **(a/n I borrowed this idea from Jemma Loves Twilight's story The Glory of First Love, great story, check it out!) ** The garden had many different flowers in bright, beautiful colors. The sun was setting, enhancing the colors and causing everything to glow and sparkle including me.

"Wait right here," He said, which wasn't a problem as I could stand looking at the glorious garden all day. It was breath-taking...no pun intended. Alec returned moments later though, and my eyes always seemed to be stuck to his perfect face when he was around. But at the moment, they were fixated on his wintry hands.

He held a small, navy, velvety box, and then dropped to his knee for the second time that day. He gently grabbed my hand, taking a ring out of the box and sliding it on my left ring finger. I held my hand up and observed the delicate piece of jewlery.

A huge diamond with an artistic, princess cut sat in the middle, surrounded by beautiful rubies that glinted in the sun. The band was silver, and fit on my small finger perfectly.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe. He just smiled at me and kissed the gorgeous ring, then kissed me. Putting his arm around my waist, we headed downt to the throne room, or main chamber as Alec calls it, to spread the happy news.

When we got down there, everyone was already there, Aro looking sad and disappointed while the Cullens looked a bit annoyed.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, and I loved the way everyone always listened to him, he was so respected.

"Well, the newborn wars have seemingly cleared up. It was so random! Just last week they were terrorizing the humans and the vampire world, and now there is no sign of them. Which means that the Cullens visit, though much appreciated, was not necessary. They will be leaving shortly." Panic surged through me. I had expected them to stay much longer to let me think things over. Nessie looked at me, her big brown eyes sad and hurt, and I knew that was because I had canceled our plans.

"That is very upsetting, I am so sorry for your troubles. But Destiny and I have some amazing news would like to share." Alec said like a perfect gentleman, and then lifted our intertwined hands up to show off my ring. An audible gasp came from every person in the room.

"Oh how exciting!" Aro cheered. Nessie ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Congrats, Sis." She whispered, and I loved how she called me Sis. I've known her for such a short time, yet it hurts to think of losing her.

"Congratulations, both of you." Carlisle said, smiling a fatherly smile

"Oh Desi!" Jane squealed, kissing me on both cheeks. "Now we will be _actual_ sisters." I saw her throw a hateful glance at Nessie. When she turned around to hug me full on again, Nessie stuck her tongue out at her and I tried to muffle my giggle.

The rest of the Cullens gave us polite smiles which I returned. And I sighed. I love the Cullens like family, I almost love them more than my friends on the guard. I don't want them to leave... And if they have to, I'm going with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Desiny POV**

Alec and I laid hand in hand in a little cave we had found under our beautiful waterfall and talked about our future.

"Are you scared to get married?" He whispered. I thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "No. I want this. I want you, for all eternity." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"The wedding is going to be amazing," He promised. We had already decided a date, and it was very soon. In just a couple weeks actually. So many vampires were going to be invited since I was sort of becoming a princess seeing as Aro is like a king and Alec is like his son.

] "Of course it will be, you'll be there." I said teasingly though it was true.

"Hah, then it will be utterly perfect if you are there. I love you." He said, and my heart always soared when those three words came past his rosy lips.

"I love you too," I smiled, and he pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. And again, there was no one to stop us, and things became even spicier than the first time we were here....

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The Cullens are leaving tomorrow. I'm so scared. I talked to Alice and Bella about it, who are both much like my sisters(my best friend's mom is my best friend too...weird...), and they said that it would be fine if I went back to Canada with them if I really wanted to.

"Alec, can I talk to you?" I asked him, putting on a sweet smile that I had recently learned he couldn't say no to even if he wanted to. He slung his arm around my shoulders and together we walked back to my room.

"What is it, Des?" He asked, confusion and a bit of fear in his sexy eyes. Could he have already guessed my intentions?

"Alec... I've been thinking a lot and... I know that Sasha always hated killing innocent humans, and I don't like it very much either so... For her, I'm going to become a "vegetarian." And I'm going to go back with the Cullens, I miss America.." It was so hard to get the words out.

"No, Destiny, no. Don't do this! WE ARE VAMPIRES, KILLING HUMANS IS OUR NATURE! Why can't you understand that?!" He nearly yelled. My bottom lip jutted out and quivered as I tried so hard not to cry. I couldn't do it.

I ran out sobbing, going straight to my room and slamming the door close with a loud crack. I wanted him to come after me, to say that he didn't mean any of that and to tell me he would join me with the Cullens because he loves me. But he never came.

I explained things to Aro, and he begged me for hours not to go. I told him that I had to though, and asked him not to tell Alec or anyone else when we were leaving. He grudgingly agreed.

I felt a bit rude about asking Carlisle if we could leave a bit earlier than planned but I had to get out of this old castle.

Before we left, I left something for Alec in my room, hoping that he would find it. I sadly watched the green trees whiz by as we made our way to the airport.

When the plane took off and we were officially out of Italy I felt as if I had lost my heart, as if all the love and happiness within me had been left back with my dark prince, my one true love, my Alec.

"Good-bye Jane, Hiedi, Felix, Demitri, and good-bye Alec. I love you." I whispered with my eyes closed, envisioning his beautiful form. I felt an arm around my shoulders, and looked over to see Nessie looking at me with sad eyes. She pulled me to her and I cried into her shoulder as she stroke my hear and whispered that it would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec POV

I have felt terrible about exploding at Des, and I hate myself for not fixing things sooner. The Cullens had actually left a couple days ago, and I haven't seen Destiny since, but I know she's still here because she never said goodbye.

I knocked softly on her door. No response.

"Des? I'm really sorry, Destiny.. I didn't mean it.." I stopped as I walked in and saw the room was bare. Nothing in it, and the bed was perfectly made. On it, a piece of paper sat. I picked it up.

_ Dear Alec,_

_ I'm so sorry that things didn't work out with us. But I know what is right, and killing humans is not right. I am doing this for Sasha, and for myself. I need to reclaim my humanity. And as I said, I miss America._

_ I will think of you every second, I will miss you so much. My heart is aching already at just the thought of leaving you. It hurts to think about what could have been with us. It hurts even more that you didn't care enough to join me. _

_ I love you, forever and always._

_ --_

_ Destiny_

Her ruby studded engagement ring lie on the bed also. I hate myself!! I punched the bed as hard as I could, breaking it in half.

I ran to my room, and packed my belongings. I left my cloak, and stormed downstairs.

"Alec! Where are you going?" Aro called after me as I began heading for the city. I paused and looked at him venomously. "I am going to win back my only reason for living, Master," I spat the word Master, and conintued on as he stood frozen.

I tracked down the Cullen's address easily. They don't keep their identity very protected. Maryland? I thought they lived in Canada..

I arrived at the given address after what seemed like an eternity. It was smaller than I had expected. I knock on the tacky green door and wait. And wait. I heard nothing inside, smelt nothing either. I had the wrong address. This is going to be harder than I expected.

Destiny POV

It has been a week since I left Volterra with the Cullens, and I have been in misery since. But each day is better. My heart isn't healing, no no of course not, but it is very slowly learning how to cope with the pain. The first time I tasted animal blood was the only time I had my doubts. The stuff was repulsive, and slid down my throat like sour sludge. But the second time was better, and it is almost bearable now.

I am meeting Jacob Black soon. Very soon actually.

"Destiny!" Renesmee called as a terrible wet dog smell nearly made me gag. I made my way down the winding staircase. Nessie stood small and petite next to a huge copper-skin guy with long shaggy black hair. He seemed shocked as he saw the odd combination of my young age, vampirism, angelic features, and fierce scars.

"Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"Uhm, Hi.." He looked unsure as he saw my crimson eyes and his frame seemed to shake slightly.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. She's learning." Nessie put her hand on his cheek and the shaking stopped instantly. I felt awkward.

"I've been trying, I really have. I regret taking those lives, I just didn't know there was any other way. If there was any way to take back the wrong that I've done, trust me, I would do it." I said sincerely, staring straight through the inky depths of his eyes.

He warmed up to me after that, and he was sort of like the big brother Felix and Dimitri had been. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were sort of like that too.

The days blurred. One thing swirled into the next, shopping with Alice, exploring with Renesmee, racing Edward, wrestling with Emmett, sharing war stories with Jasper, hunting with Jacob, makeovers with Rose, reading with Bella, talking with Carlisle, packing things up to move with Esme. I formed the bonds of a true family, not a coven. I longed for Alec, but I found ways to distract myself, such as hunting. I learned the more animal blood I drink, the easier it is not to think about humans. Carlisle said my eyes should be switching to amber in a couple weeks.

I never heard from the Volturi or any of my old friends there. I took up my old love of dancing again, teaching Renesmee some ballet. She was pretty good, and we shared a lot of laughs in the process.

****ONE MONTH LATER****

My eyes are amber now, with a few beautiful topaz specks. We are moving in a few days, but before we do Jacob wants me to meet his pack. This meeting was suppose to happen a long time ago, but I've been putting it off. Jacob even when he's not in wolf form is still a bit scary even now, and a whole group of him would be just terrifying. But since they are going to be traveling with us, I think it would be a good idea to get to know my enemies by nature.

I knew a lot about them already though. There was Leah, Embry, Quil, Brady, Seth and Collin They were all over 20, except for Seth and Collin, who were 15 and 14. Quil, Embry, Leah, and Brady had already imprinted, but Collin and Seth were still searching for the one.

I didn't want the still reddish eyes and scars to bother them too much, so I dressed up angelically in a pink sundress and my hair up, a pink ribbon tied in it.

"Destiny! They're here!" Nessie called up at the same time I heard seven pairs of feet thud in and that sickening smell crept in. I gracefully flew down the stairs and was greeted by 6 Jacob clones and one female version of him.

"Hello everyone, I'm Destiny, and it's wonderful to meet you." I smiled at them. Nobody said anything, nobody even blinked, they all just stared at me as if I was the oddest thing they had ever seen. My eyes shifted nervously to Renesmee. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, well maybe you should all introduce yourself.."

"I'm Leah, only girl member and the Beta." The girl said, placing her hands on her hips with a proud smirk, obviously very impressed with herself

"I'm Quil, hottest guy and Jake's favorite." The next guy said with a huge smile, and Leah rolled her eyes.

Brady and Embry just said their names. The next two, Collin and Seth I'm guessing, were staring at me as if I was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. I had only seen that look once before, and that's when Jake looks at Renesmee. Wait a minute... Ohhh this can't be good...


	15. Author's Note

**OMG SOOO SORRY GUYS! I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter, please go back and read Chapter 13 and then 14 will make much more sense! Thanks Chay2193, Again haha, for pointing it out. And yes, Collin and Seth imprinted on Destiny, but don't worry Alec lovers, I'm a vamp girl, and could never give a sweet girl like Destiny to the wolves, even if they were sweet like Seth it(: Anyways, keep reading and keep reviewing! Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 15

Des POV

"I'm Seth," The older boy said with that awe-struck look still on his face.

"And I'm Collin.." The other one said, his eyes glazed-over. Renesmee had noticed the familiar stare, and so had Jacob.

"Hey, uhm, Collin, Seth, could I talk to you outside for a sec?" Jake asked, breaking the awkward silence. The three huge guys slid out back, and though it was very rude, I couldn't help but listening in as I peaked through a window..

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jake asked both of them. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, obviously wondering why the other was out there, and at the same time said, "I imprinted on her!" A pause and then....

"YOU WHAT?!?" They yelled at each other.

"I saw her first!" Seth yelled, using the little height he did have on Collin to his advantage, leaning over him. Collin seemed unfazed.

"That's a lie and you know it! She's mine!"

"No, she's mine!" They spoke of me as if I was a prize, as if I didn't have a say in the matter.

"Then lets fight for her!" Seth suggested the horrid idea.

"How about instead, we fight for her love. We're too evenly matched, we'd both kill ourselves." Collin fibbed a little, Seth was obviously bigger and would most likely win, but Seth liked his idea.

"May the better man win." They agreed, shaking hands. Jacob's eyes were lost for a second, as if he was having a flashback, but he recovered quickly and said, "Woah, woah, noooo. Been there, done that, you guys don't want that to happen. Besides, she's already in love. Yeah, ya know that royal group of snobs we almost had to fight? She has a gothic leech lover on there, left him a month ago, but we can all tell she's still in love with him. Totally not interested in anyone at the moment."

"I could change that," Seth said with a cocky smile.

"Dude, if Alec, the gothic freak, came back and you were with her, he could totally kill you. Des said his power is to like take away all of your senses so you can't see, hear, or anything. It's crazy." Jake tried to persuade them out of it. They looked uncertain.

"I imprinted on her, I can't just let her go." Collin said, and Seth nodded. Jacob sighed, and headed back to the house. I quickly got away from the window, picking up conversation with Alice on her new boots, acting like I had no clue what was going on. When the boys walked in, I gave them a sweet smile, and continued talking about how Alice had nearly ripped an old wanna-be shopaholic lady's throat out over the small sparkling silver boots.

Seth and Collin flirted immensly with me as we prepared to leave the large Canadian house to an even bigger one in Albany.

I hadn't slipped up yet, though Emmett joked it was only a matter of time, and it might help that I hadn't been around humans since I left Volterra........

I miss Alec so much. They say you never know what you have til you lose it, but I knew what I had when I had him, and I knew he was amazing, and I think that makes it hurt even more. Nessie says I should give Seth a chance (she likes him better), but I just can't. When I look at him, all I see is a close friend, and the same with Collin.

When they told me of their imprint on me, though I already was prepared for it, things were still very awkward. I said that I was flattered, but I wasn't ready to move on. And of course, boys will be boys. They wanted to know which I would choose. I left them with a vague, "I don't know" and hurried away.

I have spent the past couple days just staring out the window, picturing Alec's beautiful face in the swirling snow. But today, something is different. Today, I feel as if danger lurks in the masses of that snow.

Everyone had gone hunting, except me. I was so full of blood I was about to explode. Collin and Seth had both wanted to stay with me, but Jake knew I was getting tired of them and he forced them to go.

So I sat staring out the window... And as I did, I noticed something black... Many black somethings... Billowing... Like cloaks... And suddenly, my old family, the Volturi, emerged.


	17. Chapter 16

Their blood red eyes glistening like rubies from beneath the darkness of their cloaks, they slowly made their way toward the nearly empty house.. They looked angry, murderous.

I registered immediatley what was happening, and I knew I had no time to make a run for it. So I rushed to the ktichen, grabbing a pen and piece of paper, writing _HELP! VOLTURI! KIDNAP!_ On it. I ran out of the kitchen, and stood in the middle of the living room, not sure which way to go. I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a pain so excruciating I thought I was being killed. But no, when I managed to look up, I saw my former best friend outside of the window, her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at me, looking like the scary dead girl in the movies I used to watch.

"Jane!" I screamed, clutching my head, trying to stop the pain. She smiled at me, and I realized how intimidating it was to have that sinister smile aimed at you. Felix and Dimitri were suddenly there, picking me up though I tried to fight them off. I was pretty used to pain by now, and I had learned to live with it. I needed to fight with it maximized now.

"Let go of me!" I ordered, struggling against them.

"Ah, ah, ah, Destiny, don't be fiesty," Aro was there, looking like more of a creeper than ever.

"I'm happy here!" I screamed.

"Where is Alec?" He demanded. I was confused.

"Alec stayed in Volterra..."

"No. After he found out you left, he came looking fpr you. Now where is he, I don't want to play games." Aro had never used such a cold tone with me.

"He's not here! He never came! CARLISLE! ROSE! NESSIE! JAKE! ESME! SOMEBODY!!" I screamed as loud as I could. But it was too late. They threw me into the back of a slick black Mercedes and off we went.

It was a good thing I didn't need to breath because I had soon used up all of the air in the trunk of the unfamiliar car. I could hear them hissing at each other on the inside.

"Where is my brother?" Jane sounded angry, but underneath her harshness I could hear pain and worry. She missed him as much as I did, and she was scared because no one knows where he is.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't have her in the back," Aro was just as annoyed, and my name sounded like nails on a chalkboard as they slid out of his mouth.

"What are we even going to do with her? She obviously doesn't know anything, and we can't hurt her.." Dimitri said, and because they clearly could hurt me, I knew he meant that as my big brother and my family, they couldn't.

"I don't know. But I wasn't going to leave her with those freaks. Carlisle is a dear friend, but he doesn't deserve her. She's mine, and she will stay with us even if it's by force. When Alec can't find her, he'll come here, and if she knows what's good for her, she won't say anything about not wanting to be there. I need him, which means I need her. I'll take care of her once we arrive." Aro made things sound like a piece of cake. I was scared. I didn't want to go back there. I would have to drink humans, or not drink at all.

I refuse to take more lives. I just won't do it. I love my new topaz eyes, and I love the amazingly human feelings I've been experiencing ever since I left the monstrous part of me in Volterra.

So right there and then, I made a vow to never in all eternity take another life, and if I do, I will give up my own life. Vampires are superior in mental and physical abilities to humans, but that doesn't mean one of our lives is more important than theirs. We are all equal. And if I'm selfish enough to give in to my own thirst and take an innocent human, then damnit I think I can get rid of a no where near innocent vampire's life—mine.

The car suddenly lurched to a stop, and I was slung out. Felix and Dimitri took my arms on both sides, forcing me to stand up and trudge towards to large airport.

I hadn't taken a single breath after the first couple minutes of the car ride, the air had become hot and heavy then, so now I filled my lungs with new, sweet air, forgetting that humans populated this area. Their delicious scent encompassed me, and I didn't think I was going to be able to resist. I thought about throwing my promise into the wind, forgetting about it and hunting.

No. No no no! That promise wasn't just to me. It was to Sasha, to Carlisle, to Nessie, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jake, the pack, Jasper, and Alice. I coulnd't break it.

"Would you like to hunt before we board?" Aro asked with a disturbing smile. My whole body, especially my burning throat, told me to say yes. But my mind, and more importantly my heart, convinced me to shake my head and hold my breath. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't argue.

They led us to the very back of the airport, where a shiny, fancy, jet was waiting. Of course the Volturi would have their own jets.

I took a seat, and my former best friend, the one I had left for another family without so much as a good-bye, sat next to me. Awkward much?

"Long time, no see, Desi," She spat my name hatefully. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Completely random, but I was wondering if I should do an actual picture of me for my pic thing, instead of Jane. Sorta new here (I bet you guys could tell that) and I've been seeing lots of people do actual pics of them. Tell me in the comments... Oh, and please review:D**


	18. Chapter 17

"Jane, let me explain.." I pushed myself against the window, as if getting as far away from her as possible would somehow keep me away from her torturous glare.

"Don't tell me what to do." Gosh, she was so stubborn.

"I didn't want to leave you! I really didn't. But I knew you wouldn't agree with my choices, and if I told you, you never would have allowed me to leave. It killed me to leave you without a goodbye, it really did, and I have missed you so much. I never meant to hurt you, and I didn't think Alec was going to come after me, honestly," I stared straight into her crimson eyes, proving my honesty.

She wasn't glaring anymore, but she wasn't smiling either. She looked doubtful, like she didn't know whether to believe that her best friend hadn't tried to take everything from her. In an act of boldness, I placed my hand onto of hers, a sign of comfort and friendship, and said, "I would never hurt you like that if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

She jerked her hand away and turned her back towards me so she was facing the aisle, her head bowed. I knew she tried to stop it, but I could hear sad sniffles from her. I had never seen Jane cry, I didn't even know she felt strong enough emotions to cry. She always seemed like actual stone to me, hard and cold emotionally, and the only emotions she felt were enjoyment(of torture), excitement(from killing), and the small amount of happiness Alec and I brought her.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me, much like Nessie had done with me on our way to Canada from Volterra. I held her there for a long time, whispering how sorry I was. After her little episode was over, she stood up abruptly.

"I don't forgive you yet. You left me all by myself in Volterra, I had no one, and I really thought it might stay that way for eternity. But I don't hate you, and you're still my best friend." She said, and then walked away, taking a seat on the other side of the plane. I sighed. Why can't everyone just be happy? First I wasn't happy with drinking humans, then Alec wasn't happy about me wanting to become a vegetarian, and neither was Aro, and then when I did, Jane, apparently Alec, and sort of Aro, weren't happy, and I wasn't either, but I was happy with my new family, and Collin and Seth weren't happy with me wanting to be just friends, and Alec wouldn't have been happy if I had decided to take either relationship further.

There is no win-win solution is there? Well actually, there is. If Alec and Jane, my love and my best friend, were willing to join me with the Cullens, everyone would be happy except Aro. But Aro is an icky slime ball and no one likes him, so no one really cares if his world domination plans fail. But I don't think my wish is going to come true either, because at the moment, the Cullens and the pack are probably in chaos after seeing my note, nobody knows where Alec is, and I'm being held prisoner by the Volturi. Could things get any worse?

At that moment, I realized it was December 12th. The day Alec and I were supposed to get married. My heart shattered into a million tiny, stabbing fragments as I pictured me walking down the aisle in a long white dress, and Alec waiting to wed me in a dashing black tux.

"Yes, yes! She decided to come back" Aro hissed into the phone I hadn't realized he was talking on.

"I'm looking at her right now!" He insisted as his scarlet eyes flashed to me. I listened intently to the voice on the other side of the line. It was staticy and hard to hear as the person said something like, "I'm coming home," But I would know that voice anywhere, any time, and in any form. It was Alec's. Aro had gotten a hold of him, and had convinced him that I had willingly come back to Volterra. He had even managed to make him think we were in Volterra now. Whatta scum bag.

And suddenly, said scum bag was sitting next to me, hissing at me in his chilling voice, "Alec will be arriving in Volerra shortly after us. And he thinks you came back by choice, and that's how it's going to stay."

"And what if I fail to comply?" I asked with the straightest face I could manage.

"If you fail to comply, the Cullens would pay dearly for your mistake. Nessie is so important to all of them, but it would be just too easy to get her now that we have mastered getting around Alice's visions." Fear racked through me. They would hurt Nessie if I said anything?

"I refuse to drink human blood and there is nothing you can do to make me." I said in a sassy voice. He sighed in exasperation and looked very annoyed.

"You drink humans, or you don't drink at all." He said, just as I had expected.

"I don't drink at all then."

"We'll see about that." He said mysteriously, and breezed away as shivers crawled under my skin. I can't believe I had never noticed how evil and totally and completely weird he is.

The plane descended slowly, and I felt as if handcuffs were in order as Felix and Dimitri grabbed both my arms and walked me into the building.

"I'm so sorry little sis," Felix whispered in a low, quiet voice. I nodded as tears that would never spill pricked my eyes.

"It'll be okay," Dimitri promised as we walked down the horrible dark passageways. I felt like crying. Things were most definitely not going to be okay. I miss the Cullens, and I know I won't be able to last long without blood here.

I went straight to my room, not bothering to greet Hiedi, Afton, or Chelsea, who were awaiting our arrival. There was a new bed, and my note and engagement ring were gone. I collapsed on the bed, dry-sobbing.

"I hate you!" I screamed, meaning it for Aro. I hope he heard.

I didn't feel like myself. I wasn't used to this cold, harsh anger that was flowing through me. It made me want to kill someone, to destroy something. And that's what I did. I tore up the whole room, smashing the bed into smithereens, busting the lamp against the wall, clawing up the walls, tearing up the carpet, and punching through the window. I was about to jump out of it, when I saw that huge, brawny vampires I had never even seen were stationed around the whole castle, preventing me from escape. My hate for Aro went up a few notches.

The seconds ticked by ever so slowly, and the anger ebbed. I still hated Aro, but the anger and pain wasn't as focused as before. Now it was replaced with boredom and hollowness.

I squeezed my eyes closed. I wish I could sleep, to dream too.

When I opened my eyes again, he was there. Alec. He stood in front of me, his eyes dark with purple bruises underneath, as if he hasn't fed in a while, his hair messed up like he had just awoken from the sleep I had been longing for, and his clothes wrinkled.

"Destiny," He breathed. I closed my eyes as my heart broke all over again. I can't take him back, I told myself. I'm going to find a way back to the Cullens somehow, and it'll hurt all over again. So I whispered the impossible as I stared straight into his dark eyes, "Go away Alec."

**You guys started out great with reviews, but now they've been scarce:( Cmon, just press the button down there VVVV and write your honest opinion. Oh, and vote in my poll! Shanks;) and I'm thinking I'm going to be doing a pic of me, not much to look at, but still, hahah. I love you guys! I'll update asap!**


	19. Chapter 18

"What?" He looked so hurt.

"We can't be together anymore," I looked away from him, I couldn't handle the devastation that his face portrayed.

"I came looking for you as soon as I realized you left! I really did, and I'm so sorry about yelling at you, I didn't mean it, and I will do anything, _anything_, if you can forgive me." He said, but I knew he wasn't thinking about the one thing I wanted; him to become a vegetarian. I know he wouldn't do that.

"No you wouldn't." I disagreed, staring back into his eyes.

"You came back. That means you didn't like being a vegetarian, just like I knew you wouldn't. I don't need to do that if you aren't doing it." He really believed I had come back because I didn't want to be a vegetarian.

"I didn't want to come-" I stopped. I had almost said the forbidden words.

"You didn't want to come back?" He looked even more hurt. I didn't know what to do.

"Of course I did... Killing humans is what I live for.." I said a bit sarcasticly, my head bowed.

"You're lying." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Just leave me alone," I turned away from him, trying not to give away anymore than I had.

"They forced you to come back didn't they?" He looked angry.

"I'm not saying anything. Get out. Now. And try to just forget this conversation. Leave." It was so hard to hurt him, but I put on a stony face and tried to look fierce. He stared at me for a moment, then rushed out. I waited til I couldn't hear his nearly inaudible footsteps anymore, then began sobbing.

I just want to leave! I hate it here! I wonder what the Cullens are doing right now...

**Bella POV**

We were all in chaos. Everyone whizzed around, nobody really knowing what to do. As soon as we had found Destiny's note, we were panicked. The Volturi had kidnapped her, and we had no idea how to get her back.

Edward, Jake, Emmett, and Jasper looked angrier than I've seen them in a long time. Nessie was sobbing as Alice tried to comfort her. Rose looked like she was about to murder somebody. Carlisle tried to comfort a sobbing Esme. Seth and Collin both looked devastated, and angry. I stood in the middle of it all, scared and confused, not knowing what to do.

"We have to go get her!" Emmett boomed, his voice itself demanding the attention of everyone. Collin, Seth, and Nessie nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do that?" Jasper said, always the logical one.

"We just stop by for a friendly visit, snatch her, and run away! Simple." The way he said it really did make it sound simple. But it was crazy. So crazy that it just might work. And somehow, childish, immature, goofy Emmett was able to convince all of us to go along with his wacky plan. So we bought some plane tickets, and prepared to go to Volterra, all of us knowing this could be our end.

**Sorry its such a short chapter, I already have the next one written out though, so once I get 5 more reviews, its goin up! And I want a couple people to vote on my poll on my profile! Shanks:) Peace:)**


	20. Chapter 19

The days passed slowly. I never left my room. I wouldn't let anyone in, though Alec certainly tried. I screamed and growled whenever he did. I didn't feel like myself at all. I wasn't used to having so much red-hot anger within me that I couldn't control or contain it. It made me feel vulnerable, as if I couldn't even control myself.

Jane began visiting. I let her in for two reasons. One because I didn't want her to become upset with me again, and two because I was honestly very bored. My throat was so dry, and our long conversations would take my mind off of it.

I heard the humans walk in before I smelt them. There was at least twenty of them. And when the scent hit, I had to grab my bed to keep me from running downstairs and throwing myself at them. I hadn't fed in so long... Just one human, they are going to die anyways... No. Don't listen to it! I fought against the monster inside of me.

I let out a frustrated scream as I clung to my bed for dear life. And then, Alec was there. I wanted to yell at him to get out, but I couldn't open my mouth or I would suck in the tainted air.

He held me, and I allowed it because as long as I was in his arms I wouldn't be feeding on an innocent life. Once all the humans had been taken away, I relaxed, swallowing the venom my mouth had filled up with.

"Why didn't you feed?" I asked, noticing that his eyes were still dark, the bruise-like shadows still there.

"I actually haven't fed in a while. No humans. I figure I might as well begin becoming a vegetarian now." He said, and a joyous feeling spread throughout my body.

"I-" I never finished, because at that moment, I glanced out the window and saw Emmett push one of the guards out of the way, and Jasper fling one back as the rest (Nessie, Alice, Rose, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Jake and the pack) rushed inside.

"No!" I screamed. I shouldn't have left the note. I had made a horrible mistake. They had actually come, did they really think they could save me?

Alec had noticed by now, and was staring wide-eyed at me. "They are here to take you back, aren't they?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"You have to help them! Please, help them, they can't go against the Volturi alone. Please," I was trembling. He looked unsure. I didn't have time to convince him of this. I ran downstairs as fast as possible. My family had come to rescue me. My family was going to die.


	21. Chapter 20

I was downstairs in the blink of a vampire eye. The Cullens and the pack came rushing in, and I screamed, as my former family(the Volturi) barreled in to meet them. I didn't want a fight to break out, but it seemed to be too late. Emmett was facing off with Dimitri, and Jasper took Felix. The pack was in wolf form, and I saw Collin and Seth making snaps at Jane who appeared helpless because her power couldn't get through Bella's shield. Renesmee and Hiedi were circling each other in a predatorial dance, and Rose was protecting Bella as she concentrated on keeping the shield in place. There was so much more that I couldn't keep track of, and I was about to jump in on the Cullen's side, when I noticed an eerie mist beginning to crawl along the floor...

It engulfed all of the Volturi, but didn't even attempt to get past Bella's shield. The Volturi stood still, their eyes wide and unseeing, including Jane.

"Destiny!" Nessie squealed, rushing to me.

"Nes! I missed you so much." I whispered into her curly bronze hair.

"I didn't protect you. I'm so sorry." She sounded disappointed in herself, and I realized then that she thought of me not only as her best friend, but as her little sister.

"Don't be." I didn't want her to feel bad. She couldn't have protected me.

"Destiny!" Seth yelled in excitement as soon as Nessie pulled away, tackling me in a hug. I don't know how I didn't fall over. He pulled back, and stared into my eyes for a long time, trying to create a moment probably, though I felt nothing, and said, "I love you." I didn't have time to reply, I was suddenly twenty feet away in Alec's arms as he growled.

"Back off, mutt." He hissed. Seth growled. And then I was being whisked away again, in the firey arms of Collin.

"Des!" He hugged me, and before I could even push him away, I heard a ferocious growl, a puppy-like yelp, and I was another 20 feet away as Collin lie bleeding on the floor.

"Alec!" I screeched. What had he done to him!? But Collin began healing right before my eyes, and he was good as new in a matter of seconds.

"Don't touch her." Alec warned. They had a menacing stare off for an immeasurable moment, but Collin eventually looked away in defeat.

I didn't even notice that Alec had allowed the mist to creep away from Jane until she grabbed me and pulled me to her, hugging me and saying how sorry she was for not being the best friend I deserved, while I said she was the perfect best friend.

Alec recovered from his aggressive behavior in a millisecond, and put on a dazzling smile as he said to Carlisle, "I apologize for being foolish enough to not join Destiny in becoming a vegetarian before, but if you would let me, I, and my sister probably too, would love to join your coven and learn your ways of life."

"And we promise not to use our powers to hurt any of you," Jane said in a surprisingly sweet voice. They still looked unsure, glancing nervously from one another.

"I will have to discuss this with my family privately." Carlisle said.

"Oh yes of course. I'm sorry, I would leave and allow you to have your conversation in here, but I must keep my, er, "family" under control," Alec said, nodding toward the stumbling vampires in the corner.

"I'm going to go with them, okay?" I said, kissing him on his cheek. He smiled, and watched me prance away with the Cullens and the wolves, so glad to be with my family again.

"No, no, no!" Renesmee, Collin, and Seth said in unision as soon as we were out of hearing distance from them.

"I don't want that freak coming with us," Collin said, and Seth nodded. I growled.

"He is NOT a freak! He is my FIANCEE!" I practically yelled at them. They paled, and shared wary glances. I hadn't even realized I had my teeth bared and I was crouched in an attacking position. I cleared my throat awkwardly, straightening up. I'm having some major issues lately.

"Fiancee?!?" Seth asked and they both looked crushed. I didn't even aknowledge them, just turned to an upset Destiny.

"I don't want Jane living with us!" She said. I should have seen this coming.

"Come on, Nes, she isn't that bad once you get to know her. She is actually really funny," I smiled at her, and after a second or two she sighed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest and not saying another word.

"I know they can change. They are strong and determined, and if we give them our confidence and trust, you will see how amazing they can be. Besides, with them the Volturi can and will kill us as soon as they get the chance, without them, they are nearly powerless. Its pretty much our only option."

They looked at one another, communicating through their eyes like only a true, close family can, and finally Carlisle gave a sharp nod which meant they had accepted Alec and Jane

I smiled, and each of them tight hugs, promising they wouldn't regret it. Nessie looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked sadly, though I could guess. She laid her soft pale hand on my cheek, and my head filled with the image of me and Jane laughing and having fun, while Renesmee watched from the sidelines, a tear falling from her eye. It was obviously not something that really happened, she can't even cry, but it was still said.

"We will always be best friends. Nothing is going to change," I promised her, though I wasn't sure about the second one. There is no way I'm losing my friendship with her, but Jane might divide my attention.  
"She's going to take you from me." She whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

"No one could ever take me from you. You mean everything to me, Nes." I smiled, trying to calm her. She smiled back slightly, though worry was still the main emotion on her face.

When we walked back into the main chamber, Alec and Jane were whispering softly. They stopped as soon as they saw us.

"We have decided that if you are willing resign from you positions as head of the guard, leave Italy to come back to America with us, and transfer to our way of life, we would love to accept you as part of our family." Carlisle said formaly.

"Thank-you so very much," Alec said, and I saw Jane give Renesmee a small, brief, but genuine smile, which

she returned with a confused yet happy one.

"I would feel much more comfortable if we could settle things peacefully with the Volturi now." Carlisle hinted, nodding toward the staggering group of immortals in the corner.

"Ah, yes. But be prepared, this could turn ugly in a heartbeat." Alec said, not meaning the pun, meaning that it could turn it could turn into a fight before we even realized it was going downhill.

And slowly, the mist crept back towards him. The Volturi looked furious.

"Alec!" Aro bellowed, "I am your Master! If you ever do that again, I will-" He stopped. How could anyone threaten Alec? He's practically unstoppable.

"Aro, Jane and I have decided to return to America with the Cullens to adopt their way of life," Alec said calmly. Aro looked at Carlisle with total hatred, and then his glare switched to me.

"You!" He hissed, then lunged for me. Everyone was in front of me in an instant, a shield of vampires, but I think Nessie felt she owed it to me to protect me from everything, so she ended up with him in a headlock before any of the guard members could stop her.

"Don't EVER even THINK about touching my BEST FRIEND," She growled, her teeth meer centimeters away from his throat, and then shoved him to the ground. He looked humiliated as we tried not to laugh. The king had just been thrown around by a teenage girl.

"I don't want conflict Aro. I am very sorry, I do not mean to take your family, but it is their choice." Carlisle said sincerely. Aro stared daggers at him. And with that, we all walked out cheerfully, excited for our new life.

**This fast UD is for all of you that have been put out with the short chapters. I'm sorry, I've been really stressed lately, FINALS AHH! And no guys, this is not the end! Of course not, we still have the *****, a surprise visit from **** and then when Aro ***** and Alec and Destiny *****. Hah, you'll find out soon. But I would like to let you guys know that I am now a part of dancingwiththecullens18 community- Alec and OC, because he needs more love! And I have put links on my website to what I picture Alec, Destiny, and Renesmee looking like. I don't think the rest are needed. Thanks, ReViEw!**


	22. Chapter 21

The trip back home (which had managed to be moved to Albany in my absence) was a blur of happiness. Alec and I both had a very hard time resisting the humans on the plane, but I took both our minds off of it by slipping my engagement ring back on and starting up a conversation about when the wedding should be.

"I think she should re-invite everyone that was on the guest list before, its only polite," Alice chimed in, peering back over the seat in front of us in the middle of our talking.

"That's a lot of people..." I warned. She just laughed, confident in her abilities to make a masterpiece out of chaos.

"We should decide a date before even thinking of the guest list," Alec advised. I thought about it for a while, and then smiled.

"How about January 16th, our one year anniversary (a/n I know the dates probably don't match up, but it seemed cute).

"But that only gives me three weeks!" Alice nearly screeched.

"I think its perfect." Alec smiled.

As soon as we got home, Alice began whirrling around, complaining about lack of time.

My room, which Esme had decorated, was big enough for five,so Alec moved into it with me., though Collin and Seth tried to stop it.

Jane and Renesmee had sat together on the plane and had found a common interest in doing their own and other people's hair, of all things. How they got from that to talking about horses I will never know. But they were friends when we arrived home, and that is all that matters.

"Nes, I'm taking Alec hunting, do you mind taking Jane?" I asked her. She didn't even hesitate, just grabbed Jane's hand and ran into the forest, disappearing within seconds.

"I don't want to," Alec said with a disgusted face.

"It's not that bad," I lied. Animal blood is terrible the first time. I grabbed his hand, and led him in a different direction that Nessie and Jane had gone. We came across a two large cougars (my favorite) a girl and a boy. Mates. They sat in a large rock den, snuggling and purring, while three tiny silver cubs nipped and played with each other a few feet away.

"Male and female cougars never interact after mating," Alec said in awe and confusion. I stood there, concealed by the dense foilage, staring at the odd sight. Then decided that these cougars were special. They shouldn't be used for lunch.

"Come on, I bet there is more up ahead," I took off again, with Alec following closely behind. We did find more, and hunted with pleasure.

I went first, bringing down a rather small female and sucking her dry. Alec observed with dark eyes.

"There's nothing to it, just follow your instincts." I told him. He nodded, and took off, this time I was the one following him.

Watching Alec hunt was amazing. He stealthily slid across the frost covered ground, jumping a large male cougar from behind. The large cat screeched, and Alec grabbed its neck and broke it easily with a deadly glint in his eyes. His teeth slid through the cougar's coat and rough skin with ease, and he forced the sickening gushy blood down his throat.

He threw the corpse aside when he was done, and turned to me. His hair was a little mussy, the cat had shredded his shirt, leaving for large gashes going across his chest and down his stomach, revealing his hard abs, and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. He looked dangerous and a bit scary, total bad boy. It was hot.

He came over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I playfully licked the blood away, and the kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, a small one, where we simply reveled in the feeling of our soul mates' lips pressed against our own.

"I love you Des. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said.

"I love you too. Forever. Aren't you going to miss being prince of the vampire world?" I asked, teasing him a little.

"Being a prince means nothing if you don't have a princess. And I am still technically the prince, I just no longer reign from my castle." He smiled. **(a/n, in this story, the Volturi are ****royalty, not just the closest thing in the vampire world.) **

"How did you become a vampire?" It was random, but I had suddenly realized I never knew how this mysterious boy became a powerful prince.

"A thousand years ago, Jane and I lived in a small village where witchcraft was a terrible thing. We had powers somewhat like our powers now, and the people there thought we were witch twins. We were being burned at the stake when Aro found us and changed us." He said. My eyes were wide. They were outcasts, evil twins, nobody wanted them. How sad...

"I'm so sorry Alec..." I said sadly.

"Its okay now." He kissed my hand. I giggled.

"Will you show me what your power is like?" I asked. I had never felt the affects of that dark, creepy mist. I wanted to know what it was like to have it engulf you, the fear those unfortunate vampire outlaws must feel.

"I don't think you really want that."

"I just want to know what if feels like.." I jutted my bottom lip out. He sighed.

"Fine, but not for long. I'm telling you, you won't like it..." He said as the mist began to crawl towards me. Soon enough, it was covering me. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't smell, couldn't feel anything. It was frightening. I am totally defensless right now. That is something no vampire ever likes.

And then, it was gone. I took in a ragged breath, regaining my senses.

"Woah, that's crazy..." I said. But Alec wasn't even looking at me. He squinted into the trees, and put a finger to his rose-red lips in a universal signal to be quiet.

I sucked in another breath of air through my nose and realized what is going on. There is another vampire. I listened intently, and sure enough I could hear he or she walking on the snowy ground.

Alec opened his mouth like he was about to call out to the unknown immortal, but shadowy creature stepped out then. I could barely make out its form, but I could definitely see its scarlet eyes.

"Destiny?" It said, and I froze.

"Who are you?" Alec said in a fierce voice, croutching protectively in front of me. The boy glared at him. Then smiled a mischevious smile, and in a single bound, leaped over Alec and tackled me to the ground as I screamed.


	23. Chapter 22

I screamed, until I realized he was hugging me. He was thrown off in the blink of an eye though, but before Alec could make another offensive move, I said, "Wait! I think I know him.."

I stared at the boy, and realized he looked nearly identical to me.

"You don't remember your own twin, Des?" He asked with a sad smile. Memories came flooding back, muggy human memories.

"Dustin!" I squealed, launching myself into his arms and squeezing him tight. How could I have forgotten about my own twin?!

"I've missed you short stuff," He grinned. I could barely remember him, but from the muddy memories that did manage to surface, I knew he was funny and charming. He has long blond hair that sweeps across his forehead and flipping out at the end, cutting close to his left eye, pearl-pink lips, a laid-back, easygoing smile, creamy pale skin, a tall lanky build, and light brown eye lashes. He looks exactly like me, except he is several inches taller.

"I've missed you too. How... When... Why..." I couldn't form a sentence, but he knew what I was talking about.

"Well let's not just stand around out here and talk. Aren't you going to invite me to you and your, um, friend's house. I thought Mom and Dad raised you better than that," He teased.

"Oh! Alec, this is Dustin, my twin brother. And Dustin, this is Alec, my fiancee. I live with a large coven of eleven vampires including Alec and I and six werewolves." I smiled at his shocked face.

"Nice to meet you, Man," Dustin held out his hand for Alec. Alec put his hand in his, and they shared an intense, testosterone filled moment.

"Um, well, let's go!" I said cheerily. They broke away from their too tight, strength testing handshake. I led them back to the house, and rushed in. I explained to everyone about Dustin, and how I had completely forgotten about him.

"How are Danielle and Daily?" I asked suddenly, remembering my two older sisters. He looked uncomfortable.

"Let me explain how I became a vampire and you'll find out," He said. I didn't like the pain in his voice. Had something happened to my gorgeous older siblings?

We all gathered around in the living room, and I noticed that Jane kept throwing flirty smiles and glances at him, and he seemed to be resisting the urge to flat out ogle at her. Weird much?

"When you disappeared Des, we thought you had been kidnapped. There was a huge search, you were all over the news, but there was no sign of you, the police had no suspects, no leads, nothing. Nothing was the same. It was like none of us even cared about living anymore; you and your sunshine attitude was what kept our crazy family tied together. Daily dropped out of college to marry some wacko named Levi, and Danielle got involved in some bad stuff... And then there was the fire..." He paused, grimacing in pain.

"I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't. I just wanted to make something special for the family, but things got out of hand, I couldn't control it! It had snowed the night before.. We were trapped inside... There was no way we could have survived... But somehow, that kind vampire found me, and though I was burned to the point of death, her venom saved me. And that was years ago, six months after you disappeared. I lived with her, Lily was her name, for a while, but she was obsessed with the hunt, and I couldn't deal with her ways anymore. So I set out on my own, and here I am." He said.

"They....died?" I whispered. He nodded sadly. I tried to choke back my sobs but a strangled cry managed to work its way out. Alec pulled me to his chest and rocked us back and forth. I don't know what I would do without him, my sweet dark angel.

"What happened to you?" He asked once my little episode was over. I gave him the whole story, and then we all sat, wallowing in misery. Alice, being the hyperactive pixie she is, suggested we all go play some baseball to get our spirits up as she bounced on her heels.

We all agreed, and twenty minutes later, we headed out. Dustin, always the charmer, struck up a conversation with Jane, and soon enough she was totally infatuated with him. She giggled, and played with her hair like a love-drunk teen. And Dustin was just as interested in her as she was in him. Jane explained to him our eating habits. He looked revolted by it.

"Its not that bad," I said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He just laughed, and agreed to give it a try. Everyone seemed to accept him him immediately, even Alec warmed up to him.

When we were nearly to our destination, Carlisle asked him if he had a power.

"Yes, sir. Its not that much, I can be..intimidating. Its like turning on a switch only I can control. And it scares people, vampires, dogs," He grinned at Jake, "And they will back down from a fight. Easy."

"That's like, the opposite of my power..." I said. Dustin was always like that, intimidating people with his words and body language. It must have just become stronger in this life, though.

We broke through the trees then, and into the biggest clearing I have ever seen. I had played baseball with the Cullens a couple times before. It was a ton of fun, but I wasn't sure how my extremely competitive fiancee and best friend might react to it.

"Lets do mates against mates!" Alice squealed. We all groaned. That couldn't end well. But Alice is a force to be reckoned with, and no one could stop her.

_Destiny's Team_

_Jasper_

_Rosalie_

_Jacob_

_Bella_

_Carlisle_

_Seth_

_Collin_

_Embry_

_Jane_

_Alec's Team_

_Alice_

_Emmett_

_Renesmee_

_Edward_

_Esme_

_Quil_

_Leah_

_Brady_

_Dustin_

Jane was ecstatic when she realized she had been put on the opposite team as Dustin.

"Des, guess what?" She whispered in my ear as each team headed to opposite sides of the clearing.

"You have a huge crush on my brother?" I giggled. She giggled too.

"Is it that obvious?" She looked a little worried.

"Sorta, but its also obvious he's really in to you too," I smiled at her.

"Really? You think so? Oh, I hope you don't mind, ya know, him being your brother and all.." She trailed off, looking a little dismayed.

"Its okay, I don't care. If he brings you as much happiness as your brother has brought me, then I hope you two will be together as soon as possible."

After that, we began comparing sides and strengths, coming up with strategies as if this is a war.

"They have Edward, but we have Bella. She can block him! And we have Destiny! No one will want to upset Destiny! But they have Dustin.. Try not to feel intimidated by him okay? I don't know if Bella can block his, probably not since she can't block Des's. We have four wolves, they only have three. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing.." Jasper said teasingly, and the wolves rolled their eyes. "I can mess with their emotions, make them feel unsure, and Alice won't be able to see with the wolves and Nessie involved." Jasper sounded like a war general.

"Des.. I know it can be hard to control your instincts after what you have gone through. When things get intense, your instincts are going to tell you to fight. That's what you've been taught. Try to resist it, no attacking, this is a friendly game. You got that?" Jasper stared straight through me, and we shared a bonding moment. Jasper is a really great guy, though he may seem quiet and strange sometimes.

"I'll do my best," I whispered.

"That's all I ask. Rose, you pitch. Bella, first base, Carlisle, second, Destiny third, everyone else take outfield. Quileutes, go into wolf form. You are no use in human form." Jasper gave orders, then quietly whispered the game plan as we huddled like a football team. Then we all put our hands in the middle, and said "One, two, three Break!" And threw our hands in the air just as a loud roar of thunder rumbled through the sky.

"Lets play ball." Alice grinned at us from across the field. This was going to be fun.

Rose through the ball fast and hard. It slid right by the bat in Emmett's large hands and into Esme's glove.

"Strike one!"

"Damn it," He muttered, focusing intently on the ball. Rose smirked, and threw it again. This time, a crack echoed across the field as the ball went soaring. It flew to the right, very close to Bella's head. She could have gotten it. Too bad they had planned this, and Edward was there, his hand running up and down her arm, his lips trailing her throat.

"Bella!!" Jasper shouted as Jacob let out a loud bark.

"Huh? Oh!" She realized what was happening, and shoved Edward away. Too late. She shot off after the white blur, and came back seconds later looking sheepish. She hadn't caught it.

"Sorry, won't happen again, sorry," She apologized to us with an impish smile.

"Its okay Bella," Jasper said, and then glanced up. Alec's turn to bat. Uh-oh... "Destiny..." Jasper called me over to him, and whispered his plan in my ear. I giggled. And so the games begin.

**Long Chapter to Make Up for No Recent UDs! And I have so much planned for this story... I think you guys will love it! Haha just saying. Review, please, please, review! And vote in my poll!**


	24. Chapter 23

Alec focused intently on Rose as she wound up the ball. Jane was filling in for me on third base

"Oh, Alec," I called sweetly. He didn't even hesitate, his head turned towards me.

"Yes, my lo-" He froze as he saw me bending over as if I was stretching my legs. His eyes practically bulged out of his head. I smirked as the ball whizzed into Esme's glove without him even realizing Rose had thrown it.

"Strike one!" Esme said. I smirked. He growled and turned his attention back onto Rose as Esme threw her the ball.

"Mmm, Alec...." I said in my sexiest voice possible. His head stayed towards the pitcher, but his eyes seemed to travel to me on their own accord. It seemed as if he was about to start drooling when he saw me lift my leg back behind me head (like Scorpian in cheer leading) and his whole upper torso turned towards me.

"Strike two!" Esme called.

He growled again. I giggled. His whole body was rigid as he turned back towards Rose, cutting me fully out of his field of view. Rose wound up the ball and...

"ALEC!!!" I screamed as she threw it. Every head turned towards me, including Alec's as the ball whizzed past.

"What is it?!" He said with worry, glancing around.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Damn it Destiny!" He said with a teeth-bared growl of frustration, throwing the bat to the ground and storming off as Esme said, "Strike three, you're out!"

My team cheered. I smiled, proud of myself. And the game continued in much the same fashion. Of course they played the same too. And even Jasper, strict and fierce Jasper, got three strikes because of Alice. But I must admit Alice is very good at this kind of stuff, she used er, PG 13 (maybe even R) distractions!!

And then it was Dustin's turn to bat. I winked at Jane as she strutted up towards the home plate. She did much the same as I had, and she looked like she would die of joy when he reacted the same way Alec had reacted to me. Jane was cute, scary, adorable, and intimidating, but she somehow managed to be sexy then. She flipped her short dark hair back, making her seem older, and tilted her head to make her cheekbones seem higher.

"Woah.." I heard Dustin say once. Its weird to think that he is younger than her, though he sure doesn't look it, and he is attracted to her obviously. She caused him to strike out, and that gave us the win. The wolves had been a great help, though they couldn't bat, they were fast as hell and leapt in the air, catching the speeding ball with their mouths as if it was a game of fetch.

But it is over now, and mates are getting mad at each other about the dirty antics used.

Alec had been made fun of by some that were strong enough to resist the lust their mate had put on them. He was mad at me, but I knew it wasn't a serious anger.

"I'm so sorry Alec.. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said with a fake pout, pretending like I was going to cry.

"Awh, Des, it's okay, I'm not mad," He said, placing a sweet, delicate kiss on my lips. I grinned, and hopped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He backed us up against a frost-covered tree and things got hot. His tongue tastes like cherries, as usual, which is weird since who knows how long its been since hes had any kind of human food at all! He says mine tastes like cotton-candy.

I was suddenly ten feet away, in the arms of someone else, while Alec lay sprawled on the ground, looking confused and startled. I was in total confusion also. I looked up, and was met with the scarlet eyes of Dustin.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

"We were kissing! That's it!" Alec is my fiancee, we are to be wed in two weeks, Dustin has no right to do this! The whole family had gathered in a line, watching the humiliating scene Dustin had created.

"That's it?! That didn't look like _just_ kissing!"

"Shut up! Its not like we haven't done much worse!" I screeched. All noise ceased. The forest was eerily quiet. Dustin's pale face contorted in anger. He opened his mouth to begin yelling at me, but before he could, Emmett's loud laugh bellowed across the field. Nessie and Jake joined in. Then Alec. Then Jasper, Rose, Edward, Alice, the whole pack. Carlisle seemed to be trying to contain his laughter. Esme, Jane, and Bella looked like they felt sorry for me. Collin and Seth stared daggers at Alec. Dustin's harsh eyes slowly returned to being care free, and his cold face melted.

"Sorry, sis. Shouldn't be getting involved in your business like that." Dustin set me down. I had forgotten how short of a temper he has.

"Its okay," It most certainly was not, but I didn't want to create more of a scene. I walked back to Alec, and weaved my hand through his.

"Don't be mad Desi. He's just worried about you, as any brother would be," Alec whispered in my hair.

"He has no right to do something like that," I whispered back, "We're getting married in two weeks!" I said louder. We had been running through the crisp snow, and suddenly Dustin stopped. We all stopped.

"Two weeks?" He whispered.

"Yes." I said defiantley, staring straight into his bloody depths. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose, and opened them again. They are darker, a deep maroon. I gulped. He is a bit frightening.

"Come on, Dustin, lets just go," Jane grabbed his musceled biceps, and pulled him away. His tense body relaxed at her touch, and he smiled back. Her whole face lit up, and she smiled back.

The pause in the woods had reminded Alice of the wedding, and when we returned to the house, she pulled me and Alec into the living room, pulling out a thick white binder that had the words _Alec and Destiny's Wedding_ written on the front.

"So here's the guest list," She said, opening the rings of the binder, taking a piece of paper out, and shoving it into Alec's wintry hands. Both of our eyes roamed the long list of names. There were red check marks by every person that was coming. Each name had one. I knew almost no one. It felt weird having people I've never even met before coming to watch me celebrate the best day of my eternal life. I didn't say anything though, and Alec handed the paper back to her with a nod.

"I ordered a bouquet of red roses that you will be holding as you come down the aisle, just as you asked," She said, speaking to me, sounding like a professional.

"And I've already ordered your tux, Alec. Des, tomorrow you, Nessie, Jane, and I are going shopping for you dress **(Yes, in the story, Alice is content with things "off the rack")**while Esme begins decorating the backyard, which is where it will be, Bella will be picking up and mailing invitations, and Rose will be getting music ready."

"Thank-you Alice, you are amazing! Oh, and- Wait.. Alice how long have you been planning this?" I asked. She hadn't had enough time to have already ordered Alec's tux, picked out invitations, and decided on decor.

"Well I knew how things were going to turn out obviously. Actually, the only thing I hadn't known about the past couple months is that you were to come back with us, Collin and Seth would imprint, the Volturi would kidnap you, and Dustin would come." She said. My mouth fell open. She had known Alec and I would reunite?

"Gee, thanks for telling me. So you have already seen our wedding?" How badly I wish I could take a peek inside her head!

"Little pieces of it.. You guys haven't decided some of it, so I can't see. So, if you don't mind, lets get back to planning so I can be sure everything goes perfect!"

I sighed as she began going over every possible tiny detail of the wedding.

**Dustin POV**

I sat on the plush beige couch on the opposite side of the room from Desi, Alec and Alice. I feel like an ass. I humiliated my little sister who I haven't seen in years in front of her family and fiancee. Bleh. Turn my back for 3 years and she goes off and gets engaged! But I have to admit, Alec is a pretty good guy, and he seems to care for her a lot. And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Jane.

I glanced down at the tiny, petite young girl at my side. She was watching T.V, but she felt my eyes on her face, and looked up at me, smiling. God, she's beautiful. Her dark brown hair is straight and silky, curving in around her face, with bangs that frame her big amber eyes. Her pink lips are full, and make me want to kiss them. She has a cute button nose, and somehow manages to have super hot curves on that tiny body. Overall, shes gorgeous.

"So, how would you feel about me taking you to a movie? Sorry, I know its so teenage-humanish, but I can't really take you out to dinner.." I rambled like an idiot. Smooth, Dustin, real smooth. Why did I have to lose my cool, my confidence, my charm, now, in front of this beautiful girl. I have never felt like this before, and I just met her!

She giggled, a sweet twinkling sound, and said, "A movie sounds perfect."

"Tomorrow night?" I tried to seem calm, but inside my dead heart was fluttering.

"Sure," She smiled again. I smiled too, and put my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into my side. I was totally content. I had my sister back, I had a new family, a better way of life, new friends, a magnificent place to stay, and a cute girl. Finally, after so much wrong, things were right.

**Alice POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at my golden Coach watch. Destiny needs to hurry! Renesmee and Jane stood behind me, giggling about something. I sighed gratefully when Destiny came running down the stairs.

"Sorry, Alice," She giggled and looked embarressed, " Alec and I, well, we-"

"Don't want to know!" We all three said at the same time, and Nessie made a face like she was going to barf. Destiny just laughed. I shuffled them all out into my blood-red Boxter S Porsche, imported straight from Italy. I had given up my Porsche 911 Turbo a few years ago, it really was a shame. **(link on my profile! Along with Alec, Destiny, and Renesmee links!) **Destiny got int the passenger seat, while Jane and Renesmee huddled in the back.

"I have the perfect store to go to! It has amazing dresses, and I know you'll find the perfect one!" I squealed. I was so excited! I haven't planned a wedding since Bella and Edward's and Bella was always complaining. Shes such a fun hater sometimes!

"Haven't you already seen it?" Des asked in her quiet, sweet voice, her delicate blond eyebrows scrunching together above those creepy rust-colored orbs. I rolled my eyes.

"How could I have seen it? You haven't decided, actually you are still unsure about the whole wedding!" Oops, shouldn't have said that. It came out wrong. Jane and Renesmee gasped, staring at her with accusing eyes. Her paper-white face somehow paled even more.

"You don't want to marry my brother?" Jane asked with outrage and hurt written all over her tiny face.

"No! No, no, no! I'm not unsure about getting married to Alec! Of course not, I love him! I was having a few doubts about such a large wedding earlier, but I'm over it now," She smiled reassuringly at them, and they quickly forgot about it, going back to their conversation.

"Sorry, Des. Shouldn't have said that." I said.

"It's okay. I do stuff like that all the time," She said kindly, though I have actually never seen Destiny make one mistake of that sort. Shes such a sweet young girl. The rest of the ride was quiet as we listened to some aspiring new singer on the radio. I mangaded to get us over the border to Canada very easily.

I steered the purring, agile car into the parking lot of the huge, luxurious, French bridal store in Quebec.

"Here we are," I smiled. We all hopped out, giddy with excitement. Rain had begun to pelt down from the clouds, so we ran in as fast as we could without looking anything but human. The lady at the front desk had silvery-blond hair, and big, green, innocent eyes. She smiled a perfect, white-toothed smile, and said in French, "Accueillez aux Belles Mariees,"

"English," I said with a just as sweet smile. She giggled.

"Sorry. Welcome to Belles Mariees," She said in English. Belles Mariees-Beautiful Brides.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"No thank you, we will just be having a look around." And with that, all four of us headed into the long row of sparkling, glittering, white and ivory gowns.


	25. Chapter 24

**Destiny POV**

I twirled around in the long, flowing, silky wedding dress. It is perfect, as if it is meant for me. The soft white fabric clings to me, showing off my few curves, making me look at least Bella's age. It is strapless, and plunges deep enough to not show too much (as Hiedi always did) but to leave things to a boy's imagination, which is what Alice said I wanted. Diamonds, real, pure, gorgeous diamonds, flowed down from the the top of the neck line to the waist. The back had no fabric from the waist up, but it hugged tightly at the bottom, and the trained out a few feet behind me. **(Sorry, I couldn't find anything that matched the picture in my head though I searched forever, but a link on my profile will take you to a dress that is sorta like it!)**

It was stunning, but Alice is a perfectionist. She insisted that it be customized, rubies trinkling down with the diamonds, to match the engagement ring. It was expensive, very expensive, but her mind was set and there was no way I could change it.

"You look beautiful, Destiny," Renesmee said in admiration. I smiled, and wished so badly I could have been there for her and Jacob's wedding.

"I agree. You are absolutely, amazingly, utterly gorgeous. Alec won't know what hit him when he sees you!" Jane said with a teasing smile.

"Shoes. We need shoes. And accessories!" Alice said, a look of concentration on her face. She gave the girl working at the front counter, Chloe, the dress, and filled out some information. She made it very clear the date that the dress was to be done and ready to be picked up. I felt bad for the girl, Alice can be pretty scary.

We wondered over to the shoe section.

"High heels. You need heels to make you taller! It will be so much easier for Alec to kiss you when that time comes," Alice said, speaking mostly to herself.

"What about these?" Jane asked, holding up a pair of diamond-studded strappy high heels. How did she manage to find the perfect shoes within two seconds out of all of these rows and rows of them?!?

"Wow, Jane, I'm impressed. That might have even beat my record," Alice said in surprise. Jane laughed, throwing the heels to Alice, who held them up and examined them carefully.

"Again, wow. These are the ones," Alice nodded in approval.

"Yes! Now we get to go to jewelery!" Renesmee said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the racks of expensive-looking shining necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets.

We spent forever playing dress up with the pretty pieces. Diamonds really are a girls best friend. Of course, Alice got us down to business though.

"Try this one on," She demanded. I clasped the choker-like diamond necklace on. She stared at it for a second, then shook her head, handing me another. She didn't like that one either. The process continued until, finally, we came across a long silver-chained necklace with a drooping ruby encrusted with small diamonds, and earrings and a small tiara to match. Alice was ecstatic; she said we were having the best of luck.

And, of course, though we don't eat, Alice insisted we have a huge extravagant cake, along with an ice sculpture. We returned to her conspicuous red car, leaving my jewelery and shoes with my dress to pick up days before the wedding. She took us to another store I had never heard of, but thankfully this one is in the U.S.

This store specialized in huge wedding cakes. It smelt terrible, sickeningly sweet. How do humans eat this stuff?

Layers of moist frosting in a multitude of colors made them sort of interesting to look at. Most actually looked more like art work than dessert. I can't believe Alice is making us get one of these. It will stink up the whole place, and mix it with the revolting scent of the wolves and everyone will never want to return to any of the Cullen's households again!

But Alice will be Alice, and with only a few words on my part she picked out a large, five layer cake with decorative white icing covering every surface and real roses in between each layer. Again, she left it at the place and promised to return soon to pick it up.

And then was the sculpture. I was already worn out by then, something I hadn't been since my time in the army. Gosh, Alice sure is hyper. Again, we entered her sporty car, and again, she drove us to an unfamiliar store. It was cold inside, most likely to keep the artistic sculptures from melting. I couldn't even feel it with my granite skin, but I noticed that the few others in the store were shivering slightly.

I had almost no say in the sculpture either, but Alice did pick out a beautiful one, with a pretty heart and two cute doves kissing. She left it to be picked up. I was about to begin to beg her to go home, but Jane spoke up then, "Um, Alice.. Do you think we could go somewhere to buy me something for tonight? I have a date with Dustin..." She smiled shyly. Alice, Nessie, and I squealed. We went to the mall, going from store to store until we found the perfect outfit.

Jane stared at herself in the mirror as if she couldn't believe it was her. The short purple and black dress fit her snugly, showing off her petite yet gorgeous body. It criss-crossed around her neck, making it look longer and elegant and her collarbone more defined. She wore black pumps, which made her legs seem longer. She looked amazing, and we were all freaking out about the date tonight.

When we got home, Alec was waiting for me out front. I smiled, and jumped out of the car before it even completely stopped. I was in his arms in an instant, my legs around his waist as usual. He began kissing my neck, and nipped at it playfully while growling (though it sounded more like purring). I giggled, and then lifted his face up by his chin with my index finger. I gently brought my lips down on his, and we stay locked in the sweetest, most innocent kiss for who knows how long.

"You look gorgeous," He told me though I knew I didn't. I was wearing worn and ripped denim jeans, a pink cotton t-shirt, and my hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. This is probably the worst he has ever seen me (I do care about appearences, they just aren't everything) and that he took the time to tell me I look pretty today of all days means the world to me.

"Sweet, sweet, sweet," I said, referring to him, as I ran my hand through the back of his midnight-black hair.

"You taste sweet," He said with a grin.

"Would you rather have me, or human blood right now?" I asked with a joking smile, though I really do want to know. I won't blame him if he chooses the blood, I have been craving it for a while too now, though no where near as much as I always crave him.

"Well that's easy. You, by far." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, so I just let it go with a smile and a short kiss, breaking free of his arms.

"Awh, you're just going to leave me?" He asked with a fake hurt expression. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go talk to my brother about what I will do to him if he hurts your sister," I said, and his eyes hardened.

"Better you than me," He agreed, "But I will be seeing you tonight." He winked, a sexy and seductive wink, then loped off into the forest, most likely to hunt. I laughed, and walked into the house. I found Dustin in his room, which Esme had speedily prepared as soon as he arrived. He looked like he was debating what to wear, wearing only jeans at the moment. It gave me a sense of pleasure to see that Alec had better abs then him though he definitely had a major six pack and some awesome muscles.. I sat down on his bed, and he didn't even seem to notice.

"I'd go with the black, it makes you look sexy and mysterious," I said, teasing and being serious at the same time. I saw him crack a smile, and he threw the purple shirt aside, slipping the black one on over his head. He worked hard with his hands to try to straighten the flip at the end of his long blond hair though I think it's cute and I began to talk.

"So, you really like Jane, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do," He said, turning from the mirror to smile at me, love and adoration radiating from his eyes. I have never seen him like this for a girl.

"I can see why, she is so sweet, funny, and cute. And of course you know that I will _so_ kick your ass if you ever hurt her, right?" I asked with my sweetest smile. A flash of fear went through his eyes. But it was gone soon, and he turned to me, his face serious.

"I would _**never**_ hurt Jane. I know I haven't known her for long, but Des, I really think I might love her," He whispered. I squealed.

"Oh, Dustin, I'm so happy for you. I can just see you two getting married!"

He beamed brighter than the sun. I left his room with a huge smile on my face.

**Dustin POV**

I put my arm around Jane as the beginning credits began to play of the stupid human movie that I had let her pick out. She scooted closer to me, and I couldn't help but smile. I tried to keep my eyes on the screen, but I just couldn't. I know it sounds creepy, but her hair smells so good.. I brushed her bangs back so I could see her face clearly. She looked up at me and smiled. We began to slowly move together, until our lips were touching. It was amazing. It was bliss. All the dark things in my life, all the misery and badness, suddenly evaporated as her silky pink lips came in contact with mine.

At the end of the movie, I honestly didn't even know what it was about. I had been to busy with other things to pay attention. And by other things, I mean kissing Jane.

I drove her home in the yellow Corvette LT that Emmett had gotten me after I somehow beat him in arm wrestling. We managed to slide in the doors as soon as the clock struck ten, which is when Alec had ordered she be here. The whole family was in the the living room, making fun of some vampire movie that had just come out. Alec and Des weren't there though. One listen up the stairs though, and it was very clear what they were up to. I cringed, would have thrown up if I was human, and sat down with Jane to take my mind off of the disgusting things my sister was upstairs doing at the moment.

**Destiny POV (sorry for switching POVs so much!)**

Alec's hands caressed me, he whispered how soft I am, he played with my hair, I whispered I loved him, he repsonded with a fiery passionate kiss, I moaned in pleasure as things that I am embarressed to describe began to take place.

We lay on his bed, and I knew the whole family could hear us from downstairs, but at the moment, I honestly could care less. The night, like so many nights have been recently, was amazing.

The days passed by swiftly. It was hard to distinguish one from the next. That's why I nearly had a panic attack when Alice said she was going to pick up all the things we had gotten in the past couple weeks. That means tomorrow is my wedding day.

**TONS OF LINKS ON MY PROFILE NOW! JUST SCROLL DOWN TO BOTTOM! REVIEW PLEASE! ;D**


	26. Chapter 25

"It's the fifteenth already?" I squeaked. All heads turned to me like I was crazy as they nodded.

"What's wrong, Des, not sure about marrying lover boy?" Em asked as he ruffled Alec's hair, who swatted him away.

"I just wasn't aware of the date," I smiled, a fake yet very convincing smile. Everyone smiled back and turned away. After their gaze was no longer set on me, my smile slipped, and I sat wide-eyed staring at nothing. I'm getting married tomorrow... Tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life! A huge grin spread across my face, and excitement entered my stomach in the form of hundreds of tiny little butterflies.

Alice returned a couple hours later with all the items(including the bridesmaid dresses that I had picked out and ordered the other day). She had cleared out the whole freezer and fridge, much to Jacob's frustration, and set the ice sculpture in the freezer and the cake in the fridge. The dress and shoes and accessories had been covered up and taken up to her massive closet.

The clock struck six then, and all of the sudden I was being whisked away by Rose, Alice, Renesmee, and Jane, while Bella and Esme followed closely behind, looking sorry for me. I saw Alec being taken the other way by Em, Jazz, Edward, Jake, and Carlisle following behind like Bella and Esme were.

"What are you guys doing?!" I shrieked as they took off into the woods, and Rose, with experienced fingers as if she does this often, fastened a blind fold over my eyes.

"The bride can't see the groom twenty-four hours before the wedding!" Alice trilled.

My whole body had the urge to attack, and I felt like a stupid newborn! Another reason to hate my time spent in that hell hole...

Snarls rippled out of my chest and I couldn't stop them. I knew how to fight, and my body was in control. I flipped backwards, slipping out of their arms, and crouched down. My fingers, bent like claws, ripped the blind fold off, and lunged for the first thing I saw. It was Bella.

She screamed as I knocked her to the ground, my arms locking around her neck. My teeth were millimeters from her throat when I was knocked off my someone else. I lay on the damp ground, and tried to regain myself, I fought for my humanity, but I couldn't find it. Everything had been replaced with this vicious monster that was attacking my own family.

My vision was tinted red as I jumped up and coiled in preparation for my next attacker. It was Edward. I growled at him, and was about to attack, when Jasper showed up. I know I can't take on two.. What am I even talking about?! Both of them are my family, they care about me, I need to stop this! I couldn't reason with myself though... The instincts were in total control.

"Des, calm down. I know it scared you, and I know you have been trained for this, but you need to calm down. They weren't trying to hurt you," Jasper said soothingly. My breaths were still short and ragged, but I was beginning to calm down as an overwhelming sense of lethargy overcame me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, collapsing on the ground again and crying though tears would never shed. Jasper came behind me, wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly way, and whispered that it was okay, they all understood.

"I tried not to, I really did, I just couldn't control it," I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry for nearly shredding your head off Bella," I said sadly. She cracked a small smile, gave me a comforting hug, and said she forgave me.

"And sorry for almost attacking you, Edward," I said. He gave me a hug also, and said he understood that I wasn't in control.

"Maybe a bachelorette party isn't such a good idea," Renesmee said with wide frightened eyes. I had scared my best friend.

"Nessie.." I got up, and took a step towards her. She looked petrified, and jumped backwards. Hurt washed through me.

"I would never hurt you.." I whispered, so close to breaking down again. She smiled a smile so cheezy and so fake it could be sold on a hamburger at McDonalds.

"I didn't mean to Renesmee. I really didn't," I said sadly. Her smile dropped, and she came towards me.

"I know you didn't. It was just frightening, seeing you like that. You looked possessed and dangerous. It was the most terrible thing I have ever seen; seeing such an innocent face with such a deadly expression, and such a lethal glint in such sweet eyes. I know you won't hurt me, and I didn't mean to jump back like that. I'm sorry," She said, come closer and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as fiercely, burying my head in her fine, bronze hair.

"I think this is just a minor set back. Come on, Des, we already have everything set up for your party, which was suppose to be a surprise," Alice said, looking accusingly at Renesmee who just giggled. Alice, the crazy girl she is, tried to put the blind fold on me again. Everyone shouted "No!" the same instant the blue piece of cloth came in contact with my face. Sometimes I wonder about Alice..

They took me to a small, quaint cottage a couple miles from the house. It is Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's house, which I have been to only once before. Bella said they had another one years ago in a small rainy town named Forks that was even more magical than this tiny piece of a fairytale. Edward said sometime they would take me to Forks so I could learn more about the Cullen's crazy past.

Inside was balloons and party streamers gallore. We had some laughs and played some stupid games, drinking cups of blood from a mountain lion that Bella had gotten.

"Wait, since I'm at my bachalorette party, does that mean Alec is at a bachalor party?" I asked, my eyes wide. I had heard about how crazy those parties can get.

"Yes, but don't worry, they are just hunting and having some bonding time, no strip clubs," Bella giggled with a distant look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something. The night dragged on, each tick of the clock thudding in my ears. We all went back early. Esme left us, setting the place up I guess, and Rose went straight to her room, only to return seconds with tons of hair products and makeup.

Alice's closet is huge. There is also tons of mirrors, and a place to sit down. Yeah, its that big.

Alice took the beautiful dress out of the bag. She tore my muddy clothes off, saying she would be desposing of them soon anyways. And then, humiliating me, she threw me some hooker-like lingerie, saying that she knew that nothing new was going to happen between me and Alec on our honeymoon but she wanted me to wear it. I stuffed it into the bag that lie on the floor which she had already packed for me. I can only imagine the bright shade of red my face would have been if I was human as Nessie and Jane let out quiet snickers.

Alice expertly slipped the dress over my head, and laced it up in the back. She turned me around to face the mirror. I gasped. The mixture of diamonds and rubies was just gorgeous. I loved it. And again, I was shocked at the beauty of the dress itself.

Alice sat me in a delicate white chair in front of a vanity mirror, laying out her utensils in front of me. Everyone else began getting ready also, except for Rose who was going to do my hair.

I didn't pay attention to what they were doing at first. I watched Renesmee and Jane slip into stunning, long, crimson dresses that had spaghetti straps, a design above and beneath the bodice, and each had a pretty little sash. My two maids of honor.

Bella, Rose, and Alice were going to be bridesmaids. I had chosen identical ivory dresses, though Alice had said it was too close to white and it would seem tacky. I didn't think so. **(LINKS ON PROFILE)** Bella began putting on the form-fitting strapless dress with an old-fashioned looking design beneath the bodice, and I was sure I had made the right choice.

I looked in the mirror, and noticed Alice had put a light blush over my cheekbones, a thin line of eyeliner on to enhance my already dark eyes, light crimson eyeshadow, and a layer of lipgloss. Rose had done my hair so that half was up, which is where my tiara would sit, and the rest was down and curly, except my bangs which were straightened. She used a ton of hairspray to make sure it stayed. I looked stunning, but now more than ever I wish I had not gotten those little-girlish pink highlights.

Rose was done with my hair, and she began putting on her own ivory dress and doing her own hair. Alice told me to stay still, and went to put on her dress. They were all doing their hair the same, three fourths of it up and slightly curled. Rose, the expert, had her and Bella's hair done within ten minutes.

Alice and Jane's hair are too short to do it as Nessie, Rose, and Bella are. So they have just curled it, and it is very cute. Alice returned, and slid my tiara (which she had gotten a veil added to) and clasped my long necklace into place, and fastened my earrings on.

Alice began doing her own makeup, which Nes, Jane, and Rose were doing. Bella was already done, and took me and sat me down, putting my shoes on.

I stood, and looked at myself in the full length mirror, smiling. I look gorgeous, as do they all.

The whole process had taken two hours. Esme came in once to tell us that people were arriving. Well, vampires. She had nearly started crying, saying we all looked so beautiful, though she looked just as stunning in her midnight-blue dress with a darker blue sash at the waist that came down a little below her knees.

Rose would be in charge of the music, but shes a bridesmaid. And Edward would have done it, but he's Bella's escort. Carlisle would have, but he's the priest. So next in line is Esme. She had some musical experience, and she hasn't stopped practicing the few pieces she will be playing since we put her in charge.

Emmett is Alec's best man. I don't know how, but a friendship sprung up between them. I can't wait to see Alec, he must look so good in his tux.

"Des, look," Nessie said, lifting the Egyptian cotton curtains back from Alice's window. I crossed the room, and peered out, and gasped. The back room has been transformed into a winter wonderland. Rows of beautiful, oak benches face the north, which means they are facing away from the house. Crimson pillows are on each for a comfortable sit, and drapes of the same shade are tied into bows are attached to each row. A long, scarlet, satin piece of fabric runs from the back door up to the alter, which is a dark brown, glossy oak, and there is some kind of platform with two levels which is where Alec, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Dustin, Jane, Rose, Jake, Nessie Bella and I will stand. Twinkling lights are twined in with the surrounding wilderness, and since dusk is falling, it looks beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," I said in awe.

"Oh! It looks so much like my wedding.. If only you could have been there. Actually, you know what, I want to show you some of the things that happened before you joined our family, Destiny," Bella said. I glanced up at her in confusion. She got a look of concentration, and then I was no longer in Alice's room. I was in a school, a biology room it looked like, and it seemed as if I had a veil on, clouding my vision, and it was like I was wearing earmuffs, things were so hard to hear.

I was sitting, and next to me was Edward. He glared at me, his eyes coal black, and fear washed through me. I didn't tell my body to, but my head moved down, and wavy brunette hair fell in between us. Wavy brunette? What? I looked down at the shiny black table, only to see a human version of Bella staring back at me.

And then, the face disappeared, and I was in a ballet studio. Blood was surrounding me (or Bella or whatever) as I lay crumpled on the floor. A harsh pain flashed through my body as a blond haired vampire holding a video-camera smashed down on my leg. And then Edward was there, flying into him. I couldn't watch the fight though, because the scene changed again.

I am standing in a wet, green forest. Edward is there, his topaz eyes hard and cold.

"You..don't..want..me?" A voice that sounded nothing like my own came from "my" mouth.

"No," Edward said, not a trace of sorrow or remorse on his face. Ouch, harsh. A numbness washed through "my" body. It felt as if my world was collapsing around me. That one didn't linger long though, and suddenly I was in a large oval meadow with dead, brown grass.

A dark-skinned vampire with bright red, hungry eyes stood a little in front of me. He was saying he was going to kill me. And Edward was there.. But in "my" mind, I knew it wasn't really him, it was something my sub-conscience had conjured up. And the wolf pack came then, running off the vampire. The big russet one, Jacob, had stared deep into "my" eyes, and though Bella couldn't tell, I could see the pure, deep love there.

The rest were just small snippets of things, but the swirling memories stopped on one night. I'm guessing its Edward's old room of their house in Washington, but it has a huge bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he was down on one knee.

I don't think it was suppose to happen, but for the briefest moment "my" lips were in contact with fiery hot ones, as strong arms pushed me close by my waist. It took me a second to realize I was making out with Jacob, and by then I was out of there. Eugh, I feel dirty now!

There was the wedding, and it really does look like the gorgeous wedding about to take place. And I saw little pieces of when Nessie was still in the womb. Gosh, that hurt! And the anger when Jake imprinted on her....wow. Aww, Renesmee was so cute as a baby! Of course I've seen pictures, but shes even more adorable in person!

And the small squal with the Volturi, and the joy once the evil clan of Italians left Forks peacefully. Small drabbles afterwards, nothing much but happiness.

The last scene, the one where Bella first saw me and thought I was absolutely beautiful, disinagrated and I was back in Alice's room.

"Woah.." I said.

"I have been practicing that kind of thing for a while," She shrugged.

"Des, come on, its almost time." Alice said, leading me down the stairs.

"Okay, I will go with Jasper, then Rose and Em, then Bella and Edward, and then Nessie and Jake, then Jane and Dustin. Six seconds after they leave, you come. Carlisle will escort you, taking his place at the alter when you get up there." She explained things to me, handing me a bouquet of roses.

Sierra, Embry's daughter, who I had spent some time with and we had taken an immediate liking to, was going to be the flower girl. And Holden, Leah's son, was to be the ring barer. They both looked adorable, her in a short sweet pink and white dress and him in a dark blue suit.

Sierra headed out, throwing pink rose petals every few steps. Alice and Jasper headed out, looking like graceful runway models. Then Rose and Emmett strutted out, and Nessie and Jake came next. Dustin and Jane, both of which looked ecstatic to be walking arm in arm, step by step made their way to the alter.

"Well, Des, here we go," Carlisle said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Esme started playing the wedding march. Carlisle threw the big doors open, and I began to walk towards my destiny.

**Want more? REVIEW! I love you guys, and I put a link to what I think Jane and Dustin look like on my profile! If I get 105 reviews, the wedding is going! REVIEW! HONEST OPINIONS!**


	27. Chapter 26

All the unfamiliar, pale, beautiful vampires stood, turning to face me. My veil covered my face, and my heels crunched on the crisp snow beneath the velvet. Carlisle had asked one of his friends to be the photographer, so a camera flashed to my right. Clouds covered the sky, and little snowflakes began to trickle down.

Alec turned to face me then, and I tried so hard to keep the composure I had just obtained. He was wearing a dashing black tux, with a scarlet tie and pocket handkerchief. His pants were black too, and his hair was straighter than usual, which is very straight. His rose-red lips are curved into a joyous smile, and love and happiness radiates from his amber eyes. I smiled too. This is an amazing day.

When we got to the front, Carlisle kissed my cheek, and handed me to Alec, then took his place behind the alter as Jane took my roses.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Alec Volturi and Destiny Banks in Holy matrimony," Carlisle said, using the last name Volturi which Alec had adopted centuries ago and that would soon be mine. That was about all I got. I was too busy ogling at how gorgeous Alec looks. I always love it when he wears black, except for that dreadful cloak.

I did happen to hear him say, "If any man objects to this marriage, may he speak now or forever hold his peace."

_**"I OBJECT!"**_ Collin yelled. I cringed. Alec growled. The whole crowd gasped, looking in disgust as the copper-skinned boy with short black hair made his way up front. I saw Seth in the back, looking like he wasn't sure if he should come up front.

"Destiny, I love you. I love you more than anyone. You are everything to me. You give me a reason to live, to breath, to keep phasing so I don't grow and pass you in age. I will never love anyone else, and if you just give me a chance, I will prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." He said to me. I didn't even register what was happening, but in the same second he lifted my veil up and crashed his lips onto mine. He didn't see my small hand pull back, and whack him across the face. My veil fell back into place as he collapsed to the ground.

"Des, come on, _I LOVE YOU!_" He yelled.

"Collin, go sit down," Jacob whisper-hissed. "Alpha's orders." He added. Collin glared at him, then began trembling. He rushed into the woods, his clothes ripping off of him as he shifted into wolf form.

I was shaking violently also, but Alec grabbed my hand and began rubbing soothing circles, and I calmed immediately.

"Ehem," Carlisle cleared his throat to silence the whispers that were going on all throughout the crowd. He continued on, and I re-focused my attention on Alec's cherubic face.

"I do," Alec said, slipping a new ring on my finger that was like the opposite of my engagement ring; a large ruby surrounded by tons of smaller diamonds. Carlisle said something else, and then paused, and I said, "I do," without even knowing if I was suppose to. I slipped the gold band on Alec's long, pale finger while staring into his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; Alec and Destiny Volturi, Prince and Princess of the vampire world. You may kiss the bride," Carlisle said. Alec lifted my veil, flipping it back over my golden hair, and kissed me passionately. Cameras, more than one I'm guessing, flashed, and everyone applauded. I can't believe I'm a princess now..

We broke the kiss, and Alec turned me to face the crowd. More cameras flashed, and they all gasped, just seeing me for the first time since I've always had my veil or someone's face in the way, and I have never felt so self-conscience.

"What are they looking at? How young I am? The scars? Oh please don't tell me they are scared because of my scars," I whispered to Alec.

"They have never seen someone so young and beautiful, Des." Edward whispered from behind me. **(Des is sorta mary-sueish but honestly, I like mary-sues and I wrote this a while ago just for myself and I like mary-sues so yeah.)**

"Thank you all for coming! Now if you would please make your way to the front yard for the reception.." Alice practically yelled in her high-pitched trilling voice. The mass of vampires slowly moved to the front.

The Cullens began going that way, but Alec pulled me back into the dark shadowy area by the trees.

"How does it feel to be a princess?" He asked me with grin, his forehead resting against mine.

"No where near as good as it feels to be your bride," I smiled too.

He kissed me and said, "I love you, Mrs. Volturi,"

"I love you too," I said, then grabbed his hand. "We can't miss out on our own reception." I led him up front, and gasped. The front yard is just as beautiful as the back. Twinkling lights surround us, weaving through all the trees, and a dance floor lays in the center, a DJ booth at the front of it, speakers surrounding, and a table that has bags of blood on it. Vampires are ripping them open, and gulping them greedily. Venom fills my mouth, and I push past Alec towards it. He grabs my arm though, and begins dancing with me as slow music starts to play.

"Don't do it, Des," He whispers in my ear. I shake my head, as if shaking the desire out of it, and begin a graceful dance with him. We dominate the floor, my dress flowing elegantly around me as we do spins, dips, and twirls. We began rocking back and forth in the middle, and it was like in the movies, Alec was the only one I could see.

"You look gorgeous, Destiny," He whispered. I smiled. I wonder if I look like to him what he looks like to me; beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, understanding.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," I whispered back. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment, and I swear when he opened them again they looked more gold, less of that evil crimson mixed in. It made him even more handsome, if that's possible.

After the song ended, he began taking me around and introducing me, much like Aro had done that first, fateful day. I smiled, and struck up conversation with them. They all seemed to like me, and I think they were all kind enough.

I danced with Dustin, Carlisle, Edward, Em (who, surprisingly, only tried to trip me once), Jazz, some guy named Garrett, someone named Liam who had such an accent I could barely understand him, Stefan and Vladimir who were actually the Volturi's enemies(must have been awkward for Alec and Jane), Benjamin, who was very funny, and many more. I became friends with Tanya and Kate, two "sisters" from up north, and Maggie, a sweet redheaded Irish girl. Its very strange though, during the reception, I saw Seth staring at Maggie like he used to stare at me, like Jake stares at Nes. Like he's a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

I pointed it out to Jake and listened as he went to talk to him about it.

"Seth, man, what's up?" Jake asked, nodding towards Maggie. Seth looked up at him with a huge grin.

"I think I was wrong, I didn't imprint on Destiny. I imprinted on her," He said, pointing at the beautiful redhead that is dancing with Benjamin.

"I think I know how that happened.. I think you've been waiting to imprint for so long and Des has that power that you mistaked it for imprinting. I bet Collin did the same," Jake said, and things suddenly made sense for me. I only wish we could have found out before the wedding...

"I'll go find him, you go ask her to dance," Jake said, running off into the woods. Seth nervously walked up to her as a new song started and Benjamin walked away.

"Would you, um, like to dance with me?" He asked timidly. She crinkled her nose at the smell, but said, "Sure,"

He put his huge hands on her tiny waist, and her small hands went on his broad shoulders. He smiled at me when they passed by during their dance, and I winked at him. They danced for six songs straight, and then I saw them take off together, probably so he could tell her about his imprint.

The night seemed to fly by. People began leaving at around midnight. The Denali Clan, Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate, lingered though. They are staying for a while. Maggie looks very content curled up in Seth's arms on the sofa right now so I'm guessing shes staying also.

But Alec and I have to go also. We are to catch a flight for three a.m (why is the airport even open then?!?) and head to some island called Bora Bora. It was suppose to be a secret, but Nessie sucks at keeping secrets.

We were going to be there for only a week but still that's a long time to be away from Jane and Renesmee, and even Alice, Rose, and Bella.

"Oh, Des, we're going to miss you!" Jane and Nes said in unision, both squeezing me tightly at the same time.

"I'll miss you guys too," I said, not able to hug them back because they had pinned my arms to my side. Dustin, Alice, Bella, Rose, and Esme hugged me also, though not as hard. Emmett lifted me up in the air, nearly crushing my indestructible bones in his teddy bear hug, but Jasper and Edward just gave me light farewells. Carlisle kissed my cheeks, and wished me the safest trip.

Dustin drove us to the airport, using it as an excuse to drive his new sleek yellow car. We waited there for what seemed like a century, and then boarded with only a few humans, the ones that were strong-willed enough to awaken at such an early hour. Though there was few, they were still very close, and I was very glad I had hunted just before we left.

The plane ride was long and boring. I sat staring out the window the whole time. I nearly jumped out of my seat in excitement when the clouds parted and I saw the gorgeous, nearly indescribable island. Trees covered every surface, and dark and light blue waters swirled near the shore.

The plane slowly descended. We got our bags, and headed out to the fancy gray car that Carlisle had ordered for us. We had rented the best suite in one of the rare five-star hotels, and we drove their immediately. The suite was on the top floor, so it took some time to get up there, but the view is amazing. You can practically see the whole island!

It is around one in the afternoon, and Alec said he wants to take me somewhere. I put on a cotton-candy pink bikini with a darker shade of pink sundress and some flip-flops, while he puts on black swim trunks and an undershirt.

He took me to a small, secluded lagoon, with turquoise water and exotic plants.

"Oh, Alec," I said, taking in the amazing wildlife. He came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I thought we were going to have a romantic moment, until he smiled that devious smile and threw me into the water.

"ALEC!" I screeched. He was nearly rolling on the ground in laughter as I stood in the waist-deep water fuming.

"Alec Damon Volturi, you better get in this water right now or this will be the dullest honeymoon ever," I said, arching one eyebrow. He caught on to what I was saying, and jumped in the water immediately. I laughed as water splashed around me, getting me even more wet.

We swam for a while, and returned to the suite late at night. The next day we went sight seeing, and the next was a tour of a nearby mountain range, then shark-feeding and snorkeling(though that wasn't really necessary). Every day was something new and cool. The nights were just as exciting and adventurous. Alice must have just wanted to intentionally embarress me because my bag was already stuffed with different types of lingerie. Alec loved them, surprisingly.

Tomorrow is our last day, and its being used to pack up all our stuff. So today Alec has planned something extra special but he won't tell me what. As we are about to walk out the door, Alec's new, tiny, silver phone begins ringing. I manage to see the caller ID before he whipped it to his ear. Its Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" He says in confusion.

"Hello Alec. I'm so sorry, but I need you and Destiny to cut your trip short and come home today. Its urgent." He said, his voice tinged in panic.

"Whats wrong?" Alec asked. There was a long pause.

"I think I should tell you in person," He said quietly. Alec snapped the phone shut with a crack, and we both hurridly packed things up. It wasn't too hard to get the tickets for today, the hard part was the ride itself. It was torture having to sit there, doing nothing, not knowing what was going on. Is somebody hurt? Are they in danger? Alec and I barely spoke, and I guess that's a good thing. We would probably end up fighting because of this thick layer of tension that clouds us both

When we finally landed, and I saw Alice and Jasper waiting for us, I nearly stampeded every human in my path to get to them. And I nearly wrung their necks when they refused to tell us what is going on.

The car trip home, though a fraction of the time, seemed longer than the plane ride! It was awkward because none of us were talking; we didn't ask how things had been when we were away (obviously not good) and they didn't ask how our trip went.

Hushed whispers came from within the house as we neared. I faintly heard Renesmee say something that sounded like, "Just don't tell them! Someone else can take over!" and then, even fainter, I heard I think Jane whisper back, "Its their right, and mine also! We can't take that from them!" but they all silenced as soon as we pulled in to the driveway. Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?!?

We lugged our suitcases in the house, and set them by the winding staircase. I faintly noticed a framed picture of me and Alec standing at the alter, both looking so joyous, the diamonds and rubies on my dress and tiara glinting and little snowflakes dancing around me. I looked like an ice princess.

We turned to face our eerily quiet family. They were staring at us weird..

"Alec, Destiny, sit down," Carlisle said gesturing to the beige love-seat. We wearily took a seat.

"What is going on?" Alec asked authoratativley. But we aren't on the Volturi anymore, he doesn't have the same power he does there, nobody jumped at his voice itself and explained immediately. Instead, they all shared sad glances with each other.

"I am so, so sorry to tell you this but, Alec, your father-like figure, Aro, he has been murdered along with his brothers, Marcus and Caius, and a few other members of the guard," Carlisle said sadly after a very long pause. Both of our eyes widened.

"What?! By who?" Alec demanded. I know Alec had willingly left Aro, and I know they had been getting into fights a little before that, but for the past millenia he has looked up to and idolized Aro, and Marcus and Caius were like family to him!

"No one knows.. The guard wasn't prepared for it.. They just smelled smoke and walked in to Aro's study to find all three of them dismembered, their heads already in a fire, along with Dimitri, Chelsea, Felix, and the wives.

"No!" Alec shouted, jumping up. I grabbed his hand.

"Alec, hunny, calm down, its going to be okay." I whispered, gently pulling him back down to the couch and kissing his neck comfortingly though I am in pain too because Felix and Dimitri were like brothers to me. But right now, I need to be the strong one. I need to keep my composure for him.

"Alec, do you know what this means?" Jane asked him, her eyes just as sad. Alec looked at her in confusion.

"We have the right to royalty, Alec. You are now king of the vampire world, and Destiny is your queen. I am now to you what Marcus and Caius were to our beloved Aro," Jane said, and my eyes widened.

I am queen of the immortal world? This could be a little more than I bargained for...

**THE END**

**How did you guys like it? I know, long chapter, wedding and honeymoon smashed together, but I was really ready for this to be over so I can start the sequel:D So tell me what you think!**


	28. Sequal First Chapter !

**This is the sequal to Love And Destiny. In this story , the Volturi are MAJORLY royal. Please get that through your heads! And please, no flames!!!!!!! Uh excuse me VFA whoever the hell you are, I pointed out during my last story that this is basically my version of the Volturi and they are royal. And you should stop flaming people, it hurt my feelings. Thanks. But anyways, tell me what you guys think and if I should continue the sequel! Thanks;D**

My long, silky, scarlet dress with the tight bodice trained out behind me as I made my way down the dimly lit corridor. I could hear the sounds of low whispers coming from the throne room. Arguments. They don't want me to be their new queen.

My breaths are shallow and ragged. I brushed my curled blond hair back and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You can do this," I whisper to myself. Alec promised they would accept me. He said they would love me. I would make a great queen. I'm doubting that now as their hisses of protest ring through my ears.

"Madame?" Dragon's gentle voice came from behind me as I stared out one of the small window slits. Sun shined brightly onto the dew-covered flowers, creating a rainbow effect which bounced onto my light-absorbing skin.

I sighed. "I told you to call me Destiny," I said with a small smile, turning to face him. Dragon is my new body guard since Dimitri and Felix are, well, gone. He is twenty-two in human years and thirty in vampire years, and he is HUGE.

He is about three times the size of me, and even bigger than Em. His biceps ripple even when he barely moves! He has long, chocolatey brown hair that falls a little above his shoulders. He is constantly tucking it behind his ear, its like an OCD habit. He has both ears pierced with little diamond studs, and a black dragon tattoo curls it's way around his upper right arm. His eyes are a bright crimson, but that will soon change. Overall, he is extremely intimidating.

He was in the army as a human, and he used to be a member of the Volturi guard. He trained with Felix and Dimitri, and immediately offered to provide his service and protection for me when he learned of their death and that I was to be queen soon.

Dragon started out calling me 'Your Majesty,' and after I told him not to he began with the 'M' Lady,' and now I can't get him off of 'Madame.' All over the span of the week I've been back in Volterra!

"Sorry. But it is time for us to be going, the King is ready," He said with a bashful smile. It was so weird to hear Alec being referred to as King.

I linked my delicate alabaster arm through his brawny one, and together we continued the journey down the dark hallway and towards the large oak doors where I would be crowned Queen of the Immortal World.

So should I continue or just drop the story? Tell me what you think and I'll start a new story if you think I should!


	29. SEQUEL UP!

FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS OF LOVE & DESTINY SEQUEL HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED :D

SEQUEL'S NAME IS: A DEADLY FAITH & A DISASTROUS DESTINY

YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, BUSY BUSY BUSY.

PLEASE REVIEW!

XD

Yours Truly,

KelC(:


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, Hey! I'm looking to write a new ALEC/OC story but I can't come up with a good idea. If anyone has anything they want me to write about, PM me or tell me in the reviews! Please and Thank You!

.xoxo.

Kelsie


End file.
